It Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas
by xpixiegirlx
Summary: Bella and Alice take a trip to Las Vegas. What happens when Bella wakes up married to famous actor Edward Cullen? Will they stay married or go their separate ways?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This story will be updated regularly. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight characters, I own the rest.**

* * *

I awoke startled as I felt Alice jumping on my bed.

"Wake up, Bella! It's almost time to go!"

We were leaving today for Las Vegas. Tomorrow was Alice's Birthday and I had just graduated college last week. She found those two events as an excuse to plan something crazy.

"Ok, I'm up I'm up," I groaned.

"Good, we have to leave for the airport in an hour so get ready."

I sat up and slowly got out of my bed and headed for the shower. Vegas wasn't my ideal place to go to celebrate, but you can't ever say no when it comes to Alice's ideas.

I toweled off and quickly got dressed. I looked over my room once more making sure I had everything packed. We were only going for a few days, but I liked to be prepared.

I met Alice in the living room with my suitcase in tow.

"Ready?" I asked her trying to put on a smile because I knew how excited she was.

"Yep!" she squealed.

We got to the airport about a half an hour later. After we got through the security check point Alice had made a point to go to the gift shop and stock up on junk food and magazines.

"Think we'll see any celebrities, Bella?" She was practically bouncing up and down.

"I don't know, Alice, it's probably not likely." I said as I was taking my seat on the plane.

"Yeah you're probably right, but you never know lots of things happen in Vegas!"

I was actually glad Alice had bought those magazines to keep us occupied.

"Look at this douche bag, Edward Cullen. Could he find a more sleazier girl?" I showed the cover photo to her

"I doubt their dating, he goes from girl to girl pretty fast I heard." She said while looking at the photo

"Yeah, he seems like a man whore to me."

The flight wasn't that long but I couldn't wait to check into our hotel. Flying wasn't my favorite I always felt so cramped.

We checked into the room Alice and I would be sharing. I remembered I needed to give my dad, Charlie a call. He was so worried about us traveling alone to a wild city, but I had finally talked him into it and assured him I would call him while I was away.

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hey dad, we made it."

He sounded relieved, "Good Bells I was worried."

"We're fine dad, I'll give you a call tomorrow I just wanted to let you know we made it."

He huffed, "Ok, just promise me you'll be careful?"

"Yeah dad, we'll be fine." I smiled, knowing he was going to worry until I was back in town safely at my apartment.

I hung up with Charlie and went to find Alice. She was in the other room unpacking her suitcase.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked her trying to brace myself for whatever plans she had.

She was so excited, "Well I figured we could go walk the strip and maybe go to a club or something."

It wasn't as bad as I thought. We did that stuff at home so it couldn't be any different here.

"I picked out the perfect outfits for us, so hurry up and change so we can get going!"

I did as I was told knowing I wouldn't win the battle of wearing just my jeans and a T-shirt.

We walked along the strip, bumping into the vast types of people walking with us. This was sure different than the people in Seattle. Sure Seattle was busy, but was nothing like this. After it had been dark awhile we decided to head into a club.

The music was loud and people were dancing everywhere. We both decided to hit the bar for some drinks.

We raised our glass as Alice yelled, "Cheers to you graduating and my birthday!" We clinked our glasses together and took a sip.

"I'm really happy we came Alice, I hope you have a great birthday."

"Thank Bella, lets get some more drinks, we need to loosen you up a bit!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was going to regret this in the morning.

All I could here was a banging noise. I was lying in bed, my head throbbing. Please who ever you are go away, I'm too hung over for this. But it wouldn't stop. The room was pitch black still so I had to find my way to the door in the dark with my eyes barely open. When I turned the handle a guy came rushing through.

"Edward where are you?" The guy was tall and slender with blonde hair, and he did not look happy.

"Who are you?"

"I think the question is who are you, and where the hell is Edward?"

I was confused. Why was this man banging on my door at some ungodly hour looking for someone I don't even know?

"I don't know any Edward's, you must have the wrong room." I was trying not to sound rude but he was the one yelling first.

"Actually miss this isn't your room so if you could just tell me where Edward is that would be great."

I squinted my eyes trying to make out where I was. He was right, this wasn't the room Alice and I checked into. Now I'm starting to freak out. Where am I and how the hell did I get here?

I heard footsteps coming from the bedroom I had just come out of. I turned around and noticed a tall guy standing in the doorway in only his boxers.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" He sounded just as in pain and hungover as I was.

Jasper started yelling again, "Edward how many times do I have to tell you to behave yourself and stay out of the press. You are all over the news with this shit, what the hell were you thinking?"

Edward didn't speak. I didn't know what to do, I felt frozen, like I was watching a movie and this wasn't really happening.

He continued yelling, "I mean do you even know this girl, or did you just pick her up off the street and decide that it was a good idea to marry her? Esme is going to be heartbroken."

Wait what? Marry? I suddenly felt really sick. I'm not married? And who is Esme?

Edward finally spoke, "What are you talking about Jasper?"

I felt Edward staring at me as he waited for Jasper to answer him. When I looked down and realized I was only standing there in my bra and panties, I saw a flash of something gold on my finger. It was a gold ring with two dice on it. _No._ I couldn't have. I knew I drank a lot last night and don't even remember most of it but I wouldn't be stupid enough to get married would I?

Jasper walked over to the TV and turned on the news channel.

**"Breaking News: Edward Cullen Marries in Vegas!" **Was flashing across the screen. It was playing a video and showing pictures of Edward and I, we were at wedding chapel exchanging vows. I could see Alice in the background of some of the photos. _Alice._ I hope she's ok. Hopefully she had made it back to our hotel room.

"Uh…why are we on TV?" I blurted out.

"You guys were followed by paparazzi and they got it all on camera," Jasper huffed.

I then realized who was standing in front of me. Not just any Edward, no, it was hot super star actor Edward Cullen. The same guy I had called a man whore on the plane.

I walked over to the couch to sit down before I fainted or puked. I couldn't believe this was happening. What was I going to tell Charlie?

Edward seemed surprisingly calm and came and sat on the other side of the couch.

Looking up at Jasper he sighed. "So now what?"

"Well for starters, you two are not to leave this room until I come up with a plan. There are mobs of paparazzi waiting downstairs. It's going to be a nightmare getting you two out of here."

Jasper started pacing. I could tell he was plotting the next move.

"I need to find my friend Alice, she's probably worried about me."

Edward turned to look at me. I could see sadness in his eyes. We were both as confused about what was going on, but he seemed like he was trying to be sincere.

"Why don't you go in the bedroom and call your friend while me and Jasper figure some things out," he smiled.

I nodded and walked back to the bedroom. I first searched for my dress. I found it on the floor, but when I picked it up I realized the zipper on it was broken. Great. I looked around spotting what must have been Edwards T shirt lying on the floor. I put it on, I hope he didn't mind but I really just wanted to cover up.

I got my phone out of my clutch and dialed Alice's number.

"Bella, where are you?"

I could tell she was worried.

"I'm ok Alice," I sighed, "Look I think I may have done something really stupid last night. Do you remember anything at all?" I was so hoping she did.

"I already saw the news Bella. It's on every channel. Charlie is going to kill me for letting you get this drunk!" I zoned out for a minute as she rambled on. She wasn't telling me anything that I wasn't already thinking.

"Bella where are you?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, because I really didn't.

I walked over to the nightstand hoping there was a notepad or a pen of some sort to tell me where I was. Cesar's Palace.

"Alice, I'm at Cesar's Palace. Look I'm going to go see if a plan has been figured out yet. I'll call you when I know so you I can meet up with you."

She huffed, "Ok, just please be careful and don't forget to call me back."

"I wont."

I hung up the phone and put it back in my clutch before heading back to the living room where Edward and Jasper were.

Edward spotted me as I came through the doorway and stopped what he was saying to Jasper.

He stood up and came over to me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"It's Bella," I whispered.

"Well Bella, we have some things I guess we need to discuss."

"Seems that way," I said as he led me back to sit on the couch. This time he was sitting a little closer.

He smirked when he realized I was wearing his shirt.

"I hope you don't mind I'm wearing this, but the zipper on my dress was broken."

This time he smiled, "No, I don't mind at all."

Jasper interrupted, "Ok so here's the deal, you two are going to stay married. Edward, you are going to make a statement to the press that you and Bella have been secretly dating for some time and are happy that you are now married."

"But we weren't. We aren't. We don't even know each other."

"Bella, Edward has had a ton of bad press these past few months. He's at risk of losing a major movie deal. If the studio see's this fiasco they are liable to drop him. All I need you two to do is pretend to be happily married until this deal is made. Once Edward is done filming the movie you guys can go your separate ways, and say it didn't work out."

I looked at Edward trying to read what he was thinking. I could tell he wasn't too happy about this idea.

He then turned to me and said, "Bella, I know this is asking a lot from you but it would mean a great deal to me if we could do this. I could even pay you if you'd like."

How was this happening? This was supposed to be a fun trip to Vegas with my best friend Alice, not some crazy rendezvous with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave a cliffy. Thought I'd keep the first chapter short and sweet. From now on chaps will be longer! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi guys! Thank so much for all the follows and reviews, you guys are AWESOME! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am having so much fun writing this story!**

* * *

Edward decided it was best if we talked privately, so he sent Jasper to go pick up Alice. I was sort of relieved he did. I really wanted to see Alice and I knew she would be able to help me figure out what to do. Edward and I were both still sitting on the couch in the dark living room.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Did we um…you know...have sex?"

He started to laugh, "I think we tried to since we were both half naked when we woke up, but I don't think we got that far before we passed out."

Ugh, he doesn't remember either. How could I be so stupid and careless with someone I don't even know?

"Bella, please help me out." I could see sadness in his eyes.

Why was Edward Cullen begging me to stay married to him? He could have any girl he wants or pay someone to make this all go away.

"Edward how would this work? I mean we don't even know each other, we don't even live in the same state."

He sighed, "You just have to come stay with me in California for a few months, think of it as an extended vacation. You won't have to worry about anything."

"How would I get my stuff from home, I only have a few pairs of clothes with me?"

"I can send someone for your things if you want, or we can just buy you some new ones when we get to California."

I didn't know what to do. I could either stay married to him and hope to pull off this charade, or we could annul it and pretend it didn't happen. I doubt I could pretend it didn't happen. I mean its all over the news, I'll live with this for the rest of my life. We sat in silence until Alice arrived.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she ran through the doorway

I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" She pulled out of our hug and was checking me over.

"I'm fine Alice," I sighed. "Alice this is Edward, Edward this is my best friend Alice."

Edward stood up and shook her hand.

She shook his hand but didn't look to pleased about it.

"Nice to meet you Alice."

She only nodded at him and then looked back at me.

"Bella is there some place we can talk for a second."

I led her into the bedroom knowing Edward wouldn't follow.

"Bella, are you sure your ok? This is all really crazy."

"I'll be ok. I think I'm just shocked and confused more than anything. Edward wants me to pretend that we have been secretly dating for a while and are now happily married. Something about he might be dropped from his upcoming movie deal if this ends badly."

"WHAT?" Alice screamed, "I can't believe him! What an asshole!"

"Alice calm down its ok. He said to think of it as an extended vacation. I mean maybe this will be a good thing. I'll get out of Seattle for a little bit and decide what I want to do with my life. It's not like I have any jobs lined up since graduating."

For once I think she knew I was right, but she still wasn't happy.

"And what are you going to tell Charlie, Bella?"

I huffed, "I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I could tell him I got a job in California for the summer or something."

"I don't know Bella this seems like it could end badly."

I laughed, "Since when are you the negative one, Alice?"

"I'm not being negative, I'm just being realistic. I don't want to see you get hurt, especially in front of the whole world."

"I appreciate that Alice, but maybe this all happened for a reason. Edward said I wouldn't have to worry about anything while I was in California, so maybe I'll take that time to figure things out and relax after 4 years of college."

Jasper returned and wanted to figure out the rest of the details. It was decided that Edward and I would go back to his home in California right away so we could be somewhere safe and away from the paparazzi here. Alice was going to go back to our apartment and pack up some of my clothes and send them to me. She was going to come visit me in California the following week, which I couldn't be happier about. If I were going to go through with this, at least I'd still have my best friend around for some of it.

We were mobbed by crazed fans and paparazzi that had been waiting outside our hotel when we left for the airport. I felt horrible leaving Alice behind, it was her birthday and we were supposed to be out celebrating. I knew I'd have to make it up to her when she came to visit me next week.

On the plane ride to California, Edward had given me a crash course about his life and family. I had learned that Jasper was Edward's brother and manager. Esme and Carlisle were his parents, and he had a sister named Rosalie who was married to a guy named Emmet. We decided that Jasper and Alice would be the only ones to know the full story about what happened and that we would make his family believe the story that we were secretly dating and were happy to be married. It was going to be tough lying to them, but for some reason I felt I really needed to do this for Edward. I felt some sort of gravitational pull towards him when he was near me. I knew that his gestures, such as holding my hand as we walked through the airport were just for show, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it.

We were in the limo on the way to his house.

I turned to look at him and said, "Edward I'm really nervous, what if this doesn't go as planned?"

He smiled. I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Everything will be fine, Bella. We already get along great, and I know my family will like you."

I nodded. I didn't know what else to say.

We pulled up to the gate of Edward's house and the driver punched in the code to open it. He lived in a beautiful mansion. I definitely wasn't in Forks anymore.

We walked into the open foyer and he led me up the stairs.

"You can pick any room you'd like."

I picked the one that was directly across from his room and put my suitcase in it. It had been a long day and we both decided we were heading to bed.

Before I could sleep though I knew I had to make the dreaded call to Charlie. I didn't even know where to begin, he was going to kill me.

"Hey dad," I said quietly.

"Bells where have you been? I have been trying to get ahold of you for hours."

"I'm sorry I was on the airplane, I had to turn off my phone."

He huffed, "I thought you weren't coming home for a few days?"

"I'm not home dad, I'm in California."

Yep, I was going to be dead.

"California? What the hell are you doing there, your supposed to be in Vegas, Bella what is going on?"

"I got married." I was waiting for him to come through the phone and strangle me.

"You did what?"

I then got a 20 minute lecture from Charlie and he insisted that I come home. I had to explain to him that I couldn't right away. So much for just telling him a lie that I got a job here and wouldn't be home for awhile. But I couldn't lie to him, I knew he'd find out eventually, its all over the news. I finally was able to calm him down and told him I'd call him in a few days when things died down.

I made sure to get up extra early so I could wander around the house to get to know the place better. I found myself in the kitchen in search for food to make breakfast. We had barely eaten yesterday and I figured Edward would be hungry when he woke up.

"Something smells good."

I turned around and saw Edward in nothing but a pair of gym shorts. How was I going to make it around him if he was going to be half naked all the time? Ugh.

I smiled at him, "I figured you'd be hungry, we didn't really eat yesterday."

He sat down at the kitchen table and watched me cook.

"I think my parents are coming by today, is that ok?"

I walked over and served him a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon on it.

As I sat down at the table with him I said, "Yeah that's fine, I mean it is your house. You can have whoever you want over Edward."

"Well I just wanted to let you know, they probably won't stay long. They just want to meet you. My mom is very excited."

Oh gosh, I almost rather she hate me that way when this is over she won't be mad. How can we go through with this?

When we finished eating, I cleaned up the kitchen and then headed up stairs. I needed to go through my suitcase and figure out what I was going to wear to meet Edward's parents, after all I had packed for Vegas, not to meet my new family. I finally decided on a white sundress and sandals. Thank god for Alice's fashonista tendencies, she wouldn't let me bring my normal jeans and T shirts, although I did sneak a few in. I laid the outfit out on the bed and then went in to the bathroom that was in my room to take a shower. I had just put shampoo in my hair when I heard a knock on the door. Shit, I hope he wasn't planning on coming in here. I heard the door open a tiny crack.

"I'm sorry to bother you Bella, but my mother just called and said they are on their way. I moved your suitcase into my bedroom so they don't suspect anything, so you'll have to get dressed in there."

Great.

"Ok Edward, thanks I'll hurry up in here then."

"Take your time," he said before shutting the door.

I hurried up and toweled off before wrapping it around me. I figured I should hurry up and run across the hall before his parents got here. Even though they would be downstairs, I'd be mortified if they caught me in my towel.

He had my clothes laid out on his bed as they were before on mine. I put my outfit on and went in his bathroom to see if he had a hair dryer. I hope he doesn't mind me riffling through his drawers. After checking the drawers I came to the conclusion that he didn't have one and I was just going to have to let my hair air-dry.

I slipped my sandals on and headed out of the room. When I was at the top of the stairs I could hear Edward talking, his parents must be here. When I found them in the living room Edward came in and pulled me close, wrapping his arm around my waist. I almost asked him what he was doing before I remembered what was happening. Right. We are _married._

He looked down and smiled at me and then looked up at his mother, "Mom, this is Bella, Bella this is my mother Esme."

He was playing this part good. Well I guess he should be, he is an actor.

She stole me out from Edward's arm and embraced me in a hug.

"Bella it's so nice to finally meet you. I can't believe Edward has been keeping you from us."

"Well I'm sure he has his reasons, Esme," his father spoke. "I'm Carlisle, Edwards father, it's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

I smiled, "Its nice to meet you too, both of you."

Edward pulled me back and put his arm around my waist again. Why was he being so touchy feely?

"Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?" I asked, I wasn't really sure where my place was in hosting here. If I were more prepared I would have made snacks or something.

Esmes cheerful voice rang, "No it's ok, we really can't stay, we just wanted to come by and meet our new daughter in law!"

"Are you sure, it's really no trouble. I'm sure Edward has something good around here."

Edward pulled me closer and smiled as a way to tell me he appreciated that I was being so nice to his parents.

"It's ok sweetie, really, we need to get going. But I did want to ask what you twos plans are for tomorrow night."

I looked up at Edward, I know I didn't have any plans, but maybe he did.

He smiled, "I know what your asking mom, and yes we will be there for dinner. What time?"

We started heading into the foyer towards the front door.

"6 pm if that works for you?"

"That will be fine, mom."

"Esme do you need me to bring anything?" I said, trying to be polite. And what else was I going to do with my day, I could cook something up.

"No dear, just bring your husband," She smiled.

_Husband._ That's going to take some getting used to.

We said our good byes and they left.

"Well that went well," Edward said.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I can tell my mom adores you already."

The rest of the day was spent lounging around the house. I could tell he was trying to give me some space, and I was trying to give him some too. But this house is huge, and became lonely fast.

Later that night I found him sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV.

"Mind if I join you?" I said quietly.

He patted the seat on the couch next to him, "Not at all."

I looked at him as he was still focused on watching the TV, "Can I ask you something."

"Go for it," he turned to look at me.

"Don't you ever get lonely living in this huge house all by yourself?"

"It does get lonely once in awhile, but sometimes its nice to get a break from all the noise."

I could hear the pain in his voice.

He continued on, "The tabloids make me out to be this crazy asshole who just sleeps around, but that's not me at all. Half those girls are just friends and the others just happened to be in the right place at the right time for them to get their money shot of me and them together."

I was shocked. Only 24 hours ago I was judging this man for being that horrible asshole, and here he is spilling his heart to me about how he feels. Suddenly I felt sorry for him. If I was that quick to judge him, so must the rest of the world.

"So you don't sleep with all those women?"

"Nope, it's all for show."

"Wow," was all I could say.

When the movie was over we both went up to bed in our separate bedrooms.

When I woke up I headed down stairs to see what I could find to eat. As I was walking into the kitchen I saw Edward standing there in his T shirt and boxers. At least he had on more clothes than yesterday morning.

"Coffee?" He asked sleepily.

I nodded and went to sit at the kitchen table. He handed me a cup and sat down too.

"What would you like to do today Bella?" He smiled. I swear his smile does something to me.

"Actually I was hoping to go out and find an outfit to wear to your parents house tonight, I don't think anything I have is suitable."

"Ok, we can hit up some of the stores on Rodeo Drive."

Whoa, Rodeo Drive? I couldn't possibly afford anything there.

"Um Edward, is there someplace else to go? Maybe somewhere a little more…affordable?"

"Bella, please, whatever you want I'll buy. I told you, you wouldn't have to worry about anything while you're here."

I knew I wasn't going to win this so I huffed and went to walk out of the kitchen.

I turned around before leaving and said, "Whatever, I'll be ready in a little bit."

We were in Edward's black Mercedes on our way to go shopping. I was a little nervous, knowing that we were going to high end stores, and I knew I'd feel out of place.

I was bouncing my knees up in down out of nerves, when Edward reached over and placed his hand on my knee. What was he doing?

"Bella stop, there's no reason to be nervous."

Was I that obvious?

"Sorry," I said quietly.

When we arrived, luckily no paparazzi had spotted us yet.

"I figured we could go to Prada first, they dressed me for my last red carpet appearance."

I nodded in agreement and he placed his hand on my lower back as he led me into the store.

We were met buy a tall blonde lady at the door.

"Edward it's so good to see you!"

"Tanya, this is my wife Bella, Bella this is Tanya."

She shook my hand, "So nice to meet you Bella. What are you guys needing today."

Nervously I spoke, "Well I need something to wear to Edward's parents house tonight. Nothing too formal, just something simple."

Why don't you take a minute to look around while I start pulling some outfits for you to try on?

"Ok that would be great." Tanya seemed like she might be a lifesaver in my fashion crisis. I'd have to remember to bring Alice back here when she comes to visit.

Edward followed me as I slowly walked around the store. I stopped at one dress and looked at the price tag. Edward saw me freak out at the price.

"Bella, I told you it's on me. Just enjoy yourself."

He was so sweet. I could definitely tell he wasn't the guy everyone thought he was.

Tanya had come over to get me and bring me to the dressing room.

I went in and looked over what she had put in there. I was hoping one of them would work.

The first dress I tried on was bright red and very form fitting, and was cut low enough in the front to show some cleavage.

I came out of the dressing room to show them and see what they thought.

Edward's mouth opened so wide I thought I was going to have to scrape his bottom jaw off the floor.

He started coughing in embarrassment, "Bella you look…you look amazing."

"I like it too but I think it may be to fancy for tonight."

Tanya agreed and I went back in to try on the rest.

I finally decided on a light pink dress. It was simple and something I could wear again. I told Edward it would match my sandals I already had, but some how he and Tanya talked me into light tan heels. I knew I was going to regret that choice as clumsy as I am.

Tanya wrapped up my purchases and we were headed towards the door when we noticed there were about 20 paparazzi waiting for us to exit.

Edward looked pissed.

"Bella just stay close to me," he said as he grabbed my hand.

As soon as we walked out of the store there were tons of flashing lights going off along with camera clicks and yelling.

I stayed as close as I could to Edward as he led me to the car. He opened the car door for me and made sure I was safely inside before running around and getting into the drivers side.

"That was nuts," I said to him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I was hoping they wouldn't find us. Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?"

I shook my head, "No, we should probably head home before we get mobbed by anymore people."

We maneuvered our way through the people surrounding our car and headed home.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews!**

**xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews and follows! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I wanted to call Alice before heading over to Edward's parents house. I knew she'd probably be worried since I hadn't called her sooner. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and sat on the bed as I dialed her number.

"Bella! How are you, is everything ok?"

"I'm good, Alice, everything is fine."

"He's not been an asshole has he? Because I'll beat his ass when I come to town if he is."

I laughed, "No, he's actually been quite the opposite."

She sounded surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, he even took me shopping and bought me this really expensive outfit. We are going to his parents house for dinner tonight, I'm so nervous."

"Bella you'll be fine, don't be nervous. Where did he take you shopping? How come you'll willingly go shopping with him but I usually have to drag you to the mall?"

I knew she was halfway joking with me. Anytime Alice wanted to go shopping I always went with. It wasn't my favorite thing to do, but like I said before, you can't tell Alice no.

"Well I wanted something a little nicer to wear to dinner tonight. I didn't think my Vegas attire was suitable for a family dinner."

"Eh, yeah your right. Send me a picture once your dressed, I want to see how you did!"

We talked for a few minutes longer. I couldn't wait until she was here. I had a few ideas in mind of stuff to do while she was here. I knew I had to make it up to her for ruining her birthday. I was just going to need some of Edward's help, well more like his credit card. Which I wasn't to pleased about having to ask for, but it's the least I could do for Alice.

I unwrapped the dress and shoes from the packages they had been wrapped up in and started to get dressed. I decided I'd put on a little extra make up for tonight. Once I was dressed I went over to the mirror and snapped a picture of myself on my phone and sent it to Alice. She would be proud.

Edward was waiting for me downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed me.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing."

I smiled shyly, "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself."

We arrived at his parent's house about 20 minutes later. I know Edward could tell I was nervous.

He grabbed my hand as we walked up the path to the house, "You'll do great Bella, please don't be nervous."

I smiled and nodded.

His Dad, Carlisle, answered the door, "So good to see you again Bella, I'm so happy you guys were able to join us."

Their house was almost as big as Edward's was, it was overwhelming.

We walked into the living room and I was introduced to the other people sitting there.

Edward was standing beside me still holding my hand, "Bella, you know Jasper, and this is my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmet."

I smiled and shook their hands. I could tell his sister was eyeing me trying to figure out what was really going on.

A few minutes later Esme called us into the dining room because dinner was ready.

"So you two how is married life going?" Esme asked cheerfully.

Edward looked at me and we both smiled at each other.

"So far so good," he said.

I could tell Jasper was watching us, waiting for something to slip

"Bella honey, I was hoping we could meet for lunch this week."

I looked at Edward and then looked back to Esme, "Um, sure that would be fine."

"Great, I can't wait!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"So I hear your friend Alice is coming to town next week?" Jasper asked.

He already knew that, why was he asking me?

I nodded, "Yeah I can't wait, I really miss her."

"Do you two have any big plans for while she's here?" This time it was Esme asking.

"We haven't made any yet, I'm trying to come up with something fun to do since I missed her birthday."

"Well I'm sure you guys will find something," she smiled.

The rest of dinner went on awkwardly. We kept it to casual conversations.

When everyone headed back to the living room I excused myself to find the bathroom.

As I went to head back to the living room I was stopped in the hallway by Rosalie.

"Don't think I don't notice what's going on Bella, what are you really trying to get out of marrying my brother? How much money are you after?"

I looked confused, "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. I don't want any money."

"Yeah that's what they all say, until you get bored and divorce him for every penny he's worth."

I became annoyed that she was accusing me of trying to steal his money. Because I wasn't.

"Rosalie I assure you I am not after his money."

She huffed, "Then what is it? There has to be something?"

I wanted to cry, maybe going through with this was going to be too much to handle. The only thing I was doing was trying to help Edward out and here I am being accused of being a gold digger.

Edward walked up before I could reply, "Everything ok over here?"

"Yeah just fine," Rosalie said as she stormed off.

Edward could tell I was upset.

"Don't mind her Bella, she's just protective. I'm sorry for anything she said to you."

I tried to smile, "It's ok Edward, you don't need to apologize."

"Are you ready to head home?"

I nodded and he led me back to where everyone was gathered so we could say our goodbyes. Esme had said she would call me soon to set up a day to go to lunch.

When we got inside Edward shut the door and then turned around to look at me. We were both silent not knowing where to go from here. It seemed like our emotions and the tension in the room was at an all time high.

He took a step closer to me and whispered, "Bella."

I didn't move, something in me wouldn't let me. He raised his hand and softly rubbed the side of my face. What were we doing? This wasn't the part of the plan, it was all supposed to be pretend.

It was then that he leaned down and kissed me. His lips soft and sweet as they touched mine. His kisses became faster and harder.

I pulled back from him after minutes of being in a haze, "Edward, we shouldn't be doing this."

He looked sad, "And why is that?"

I didn't have an answer. I mean technically he was my husband, I was allowed to kiss him. At that moment I knew Alice was right. When this is all over, I was going to be the one to get hurt.

I let go of him and walked up the stairs to my room, he followed silently but went to his room across the hall. When we both reached our doorways we stopped to linger. As if waiting for the other to make the next move or say something. But I couldn't find the words.

The next morning Edward had met me in the kitchen, just as he did the past few days.

"Bella I have some meetings to be at today so I'm afraid I won't be around much."

I nodded, "That's fine Edward, I planned to do a little exploring around town today."

"Ok, feel free to take the Range Rover if you need to drive somewhere."

Range Rover? I've never driven something that expensive, my luck I'll wreck it.

"Are you sure? I can just take a taxi."

He shook his head, "Bella it would look a little odd if Edward Cullen's wife took a taxi around town."

I guess he had a point.

"Yeah I suppose your right."

"I was hoping we could go out for dinner tonight after I get home."

I smiled, "Edward are you asking out?"

He started to laugh, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well dinner sounds great."

We decided to meet back at the house later so we could go out. That meant I needed another outfit, but this time I was going to the mall.

Edward left for his meetings and I went to change out of my pajamas.

I found the keys to the Range Rover and left the house. It was weird being on my own in this town for the first time.

The closest shopping place I could find was The Grove. It seemed like they had decent store options so I'd give it a try.

The first store I went to was Forever 21, I knew I could probably find something cute and affordable there. As I was walking around the store, I noticed people were staring at me, and some whispering to one another. I don't think I'd ever get used to that.

I picked out a few dresses and headed to the fitting room to try them on.

I heard a girl in there say, "Oh my gosh, I cant believe Edward Cullen's wife is shopping here!"

The other girl said, "I know! I wonder what she'll buy?"

Was it really that interesting what I'd buy?

I decided on a mint green dress, and I could wear my new heels with it. I found some matching jewelry and then headed to the counter to pay.

When I went to walk out the store there was an even bigger mob of fans and paparazzi than what I had faced with Edward at Prada the other day.

Apparently The Grove was also a major tourist area. Just my luck. Suddenly I wished Edward were with me, he would know what to do. I knew nothing about these kinds of things.

I knew I had to face the crowd otherwise I would have to hide out in the store all day. As I exited the store I could feel people pushing and pulling on me. There was the usual flashing lights and people yelling. All I needed to do was make it through the crowd and back to my car. Luckily I had used the valet service and would only have to wait a few minutes. I finally made it to the valet and handed the guy my ticket for my car. The paparazzi were still gathered around me as I waited.

The Range Rover finally arrived and I was safely inside and away from the madness.

I decided to drive around for a bit to see a little more of the city, and then headed back to Edwards.

I got a text message as I entered my room. It was from Edward.

**Everything going ok?**

I smiled as I replied.

**Except for being mobbed at The Grove, everything is good.**

My phone buzzed again.

**I'm sorry Bella, hope your ok. See you tonight.**

I decided to take a nap. It had been an exhausting morning and Edward wouldn't be home for a while.

I suddenly woke up when I realized my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I said barely awake.

"I'm sorry Bella did I interrupt something?"

It was Esme.

"No sorry I was tired earlier so I decided to take a nap."

"Ok dear, well I wont keep you I just wanted to see if you were busy for lunch tomorrow?"

I rubbed my eyes, "No, I'm not busy. What time?"

"Let's meet at the Chateau Marmont at noon, that way we can have some privacy."

"Ok see you then."

I hung up the phone and decided to shower and start getting ready. I hoped tonight went well. I just hope I'm not getting ahead of myself. Even though Edward and I are married, it's only going to be for a short while. Right?

Edward and I ate on the patio of a beautiful restaurant. The weather was perfect and the trees around us were filled with twinkling lights.

"I have to say Bella it looked like you handled yourself well at The Grove today."

"How do you know?"

He laughed, "The pictures are already all over the internet."

"Oh, well thanks." I said smiling.

"Did you have a good day otherwise?" He asked.

"I did, your mother called, we are having lunch tomorrow."

"Good, I hope you two have fun."

We were served our dinners and the waiter had brought more wine.

"How were your meetings?"

"They were good, who knew being married would actually benefit me."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, Jasper has received more movie offers for me than he ever has."

"Speaking of Jasper, why was he asking me about Alice last night. He already knew she was coming."

Laughing he said, "It seems Jasper has a thing for your friend."  
I started laughing with him, "No way, he does?"

"Yeah, he was kicking himself for being such a jerk in front of her in Vegas, but he's been bugging me about us all hanging out when she's in town."

Hmm…so that's why he was acting strange at dinner.

Edward and I talked through the rest of our dinner. I really enjoyed talking to him. It was so easy and carefree, like we had already known each other for years instead of days.

When we got home we both headed up stairs. We were both exhausted from our day, but I was glad we were able to go out tonight.

We lingered in the hallway as we did last night, but this time I was able to speak.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Edward. Thank you for dinner."

He stepped closer to me.

"I did too, Bella."

He moved his hands to my waist and rested them there looking down at me.

I was about to say something but before I could his lips were on mine. I had a fire burning inside of me. I needed him.

Our kisses became faster and harder. I was in a daze again like he had some sort of magic spell on me.

Even if I wanted to I couldn't pull out of our kiss. He started to walk me backwards into his room, his hands still on my waist.

I finally felt the back of my legs reach the edge of his bed. He reached both arms around me undoing the zipper to my dress and let it fall to the ground.

I then tugged his shirt over his head only breaking our kiss to get it over his head, and then reached for the buttons on his pants.

He laid me back on his bed pulling my panties off. Before I knew it, he was inside me. He kissed me fiercely.

I moaned loudly as he said my name. The harder he thrusted the closer I was to being spent.

When we were both finished he laid beside me, we were both breathing heavily.

Shortly after sleep over came us and I was passed out in Edward's arms.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews!**

**xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all my new followers, thanks for following!** **I'm going to keep posting chapters as soon as their written, which should be daily!**

* * *

When I woke up Edwards arm was around me, my back to his chest. I went to turn over to face him and noticed he was already awake.

"Good morning," he whispered.

I whispered back, "Morning."

Last night seemed like a fantasy, but judging by our lack of clothes I knew it was real.

"I need to get up, I have more meetings today." He sighed.

"Ok, I'll make you some breakfast."

He kissed me and then got up and went to take a shower. I found Edwards shirt and pulled it on as I went down stairs to the kitchen.

He came into the kitchen just as I was setting his plate of eggs and toast on the table.

I noticed him looking at me from head to toe.

"Are you checking me out Edward Cullen?" I laughed.

"Maybe." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

The Chateau Marmont was beautiful. Esme had arrived a few minutes before me so she had already gotten us a table.

She stood up to hug me as I approached the table.

"Bella, It's so good to see you."

"Same to you Esme," I said smiling.

"How are you liking California?"

I sighed, "It's a bit overwhelming at times, but it's been great."

After we ordered our food I could tell something was on Esme's mind.

"So Bella, I've been thinking. Since you and Edward ran off and got married, I thought maybe you would also want to have another wedding with friends and family."

I didn't know what to say. It was so thoughtful of her to bring it up but surely we didn't need to do all that.

"Umm…" was all I could manage.

"Bella, I would love to meet your family and throw you a big wedding. Didn't you dream of having a wedding when you were a little girl?"

"I don't know Esme, I think I should talk to Edward about this first and see what he thinks."

"I understand. You two talk it over and let me know what you think."

I nodded ok.

After that she didn't ask me about it during the rest of lunch. She asked me to tell her more about myself. I told her that Charlie raised me. My mom had run off when I was a baby so it's always been just me and him. I told her about my apartment with Alice, and that I had just graduated college with a degree in English. Talking about all of it made me homesick.

We finished up and said our good byes.

Alice called when I got home and said she had changed her flight and was coming tomorrow. She said she missed me, and Charlie wouldn't stop bugging her about me. I was so excited, I couldn't wait to see her.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, because Edward was kneeling in front of me trying to wake me up.

"Bella why don't you come up to bed?"

I nodded and he took my hand leading me upstairs and to his bedroom. Once we were in bed I said, "Alice is coming tomorrow."

"I thought she was coming next week?" He said surprised.

"She was supposed to but she said my dad has been hassling her for information about us so she decided to come out here earlier."

"Well that's good. I'm sure you two will have fun."

"I was actually going to talk to you about that." I smiled nervously.

"Oh yeah? What's up?" He looked curious.

"Well since I totally ruined her birthday I was hoping I could take her to see Tanya at Prada, she would die if she got to go there."

Knowing what I was asking he started laughing, "Of course Bella, I can call Tanya and let her know you two are coming. But only if buy something for yourself as well."

He was too sweet.

"Edward, I don't need anything"

"I insist."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"How was lunch with my mother?"

I sighed, "Well, she wants us to have another wedding."

He didn't look surprised. "Yeah that sounds like something she would want. What did you tell her?"

"I said I needed to talk to you first. I mean technically we are only supposed to stay married until your movie is done right? I don't want to go spending money on a wedding that is going to end."

But after last night I hoped it wouldn't.

"Edwards, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"How come you don't seem mad or freaked out by what happened. I mean I'm just some random girl that was on vacation in Vegas, and then you bring me here like you've known me forever."

He sighed, "Bella, you have to understand that I meet new people all the time, its natural for me. I have to do sex scenes with actresses that I usually meet on the same day."

"Yeah but their not living with you or married to you."

He went on, "I mean I know it's only been a few days but you can't tell me you don't feel something too. And last night was great."

I smiled, "Yeah, I feel it too. But I don't want to rush it. I don't want our mixed emotions to get in the way. I feel like we were both thrown into this situation out of our own drunken stupidity." I whispered, "I don't want to get hurt."

He looked serious now, "I won't hurt you Bella, at least not intentionally. Lets just see where the next few weeks take us before we decide anything."

I nodded and then yawned.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

When I woke up Edward was gone. I noticed a note on the counter in the kitchen. It said he would be gone all day and he hoped Alice and I had fun. Along with the note was also his credit card.

I picked Alice up curbside at the airport. She quickly got in and reached over to hug me.

"Its so good to see you Bella! I've missed you so much!"

"I know Alice, I'm so happy you're here. I have some things planned for us today I hope you don't mind."

She smiled and looked excited.

Her eyes got huge when I parked in front of the Prada store on Rodeo Drive.

Tanya greeted us when we entered.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again. And this must be Alice. Edward said you two would be coming in today."

I smiled, I was glad Edward remembered.

Alice was almost speechless. She whispered, "Bella, we can't really afford anything in here."

I whispered back, "Don't worry about it, pick out what you want. Oh yeah and Happy Birthday."

She was grinning from ear to ear as she pranced around the store picking out stuff to try on.

Tanya came over to us, "Bella, since I knew you were coming and knew your size I already pulled some stuff for you in the dressing room."

I was going to kill Edward. I knew he told her to do that on purpose, just so I would feel obligated to try it on.

Alice took all her options to the dressing room and I followed as Tanya showed me where she had my stuff.

We spent about an hour trying on different outfits and shoes. Alice was so excited, I was so happy I could do this for my best friend.

We ended up with two outfits each. I bought the red dress from last time that Edward loved so much. I figured I could surprise him in it.

Of course when we went to leave we were met by the paparazzi. Luckily our car was parked right in front of the store so we didn't have far to escape to.

"This is crazy Bella, I can't believe you live here," she said as we pulled up to the house.

"Yeah, it's kind of huge."

I had a lot to fill her in on about everything that's been going on. I grabbed two glasses and some wine from the fridge and met Alice in the living room.

I told her about Edward's mom wanting us to have another wedding, and how his sister Rosalie thinks I'm a gold digger. She was mad about Rosalie. I told her about my evolving relationship with Edward, I didn't go into too much detail, but did tell her we had sex. She was surprised.

"I can't believe you guys actually had sex already. My shy little Bella is growing up!" She said as she pretended to wipe fake tears from her eyes.

"I don't know Alice, just something about him feels right. I can't explain it."

I debated on bringing up Jasper to her, but decided to tell her he had a crush on her. I didn't want her to find out when we were hanging out and she not be into him. That would be really awkward. She said he was cute and was interested in hanging out with him.

When Edward got home we were still chatting in the living room. He walked over and sat next to me.

"How did shopping go ladies?"

"It was awesome, thank you so much Edward." Alice said.

"Well I just talked to Jasper, we were going to see if you guys wanted to go out to dinner tonight?"

I looked at Alice, "It's up to you Alice, I know you've had a long day."  
"No, lets go, it will be fun!"

I smiled. "Ok good."

Edward and I had talked about it and decided that I would stay in his room, while Alice was in town. She would be sleeping in my room.

We all went up stairs to change, Edward was curious about what I bought, but I told him he'd have to wait and see.

When we were alone in his room he pulled me closer.

He leaned down and kissed me, "I missed you today."

I smiled, "I missed you too. Thanks again for letting me take Alice out."

"It's really not a problem Bella."

"I know. I just don't like spending that much money, especially when it's not mine."

"Well for right now just think of it as our money."

I nodded, knowing I wasn't going to win this.

When Jasper got there we all met downstairs.

The guys had decided to take us to a restaurant called Fig & Olive. Jasper seemed really nervous around Alice. It was really cute.

The first round of drinks were ordered and we were all having a good time.

"So Edward when do you begin filming your next movie?" Alice asked.

I looked at him curiously waiting for his reply because I didn't know the answer to that question either.

"I actually start next week," he turned to look at me, "That's why I've had so many meetings this week."

Edward continued, "I'm glad you'll be around for a little bit to keep Bella company, some days I'll be working long hours."

I looked at him, "I could come visit you."

He leaned in and smiled, "I'd like that."

After we finished our meal and our third round of drinks, we decided to call it a night.

Jasper had gotten the courage to ask Alice for her phone number so they could hang out again while she was here. They seemed to hit it off pretty well. Who would have known our life would be right here just last week.

When Edward and I got into his bed he immediately pulled me closer to him. I leaned in closer kissing his lips. He kissed me back harder. He then moved so that he was straddling on top of me. I pushed down his boxers, he was already shirtless. I could feel him harden in my hand. He tugged my panties off and spread my legs apart. I grabbed him again slowly guiding him inside me. He felt so good. He cupped my breast in his hand as he started to kiss my neck working his way back up to my mouth. He was thrusting into me harder as I was thrusting back.

He moaned, "Bella."

"Edward, I'm close."

"Me too, baby."

His motions became faster and harder as we both came at the same time.

Still on top of me he kissed me, "Your so beautiful Bella."

I gave him a kiss back before he turned to lie next to me. I laid in his arms, facing opposite of him as he kissed my neck and shoulders as we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Let me know in the reviews what you thought! Is there anything you guys would like to see happen? Or not happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days Alice and I hung around the house watching movies and enjoying each other's company. My stuff that Alice had packed up from our apartment finally arrived, and I was relieved to have a little piece of home with me. Alice and Jasper had been texting each other nonstop since we all went to dinner. He was taking her out on a date tonight, so I figured I would surprise Edward with dinner and wear my new red dress. The only other thing I needed was some lingerie.

Alice wanted me to go shopping with her before her date. This time we went to the Beverly Center. It was a much more normal mall and less touristy than The Grove.

As we walked into Victoria Secret I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, well look who it is. I see you're out spending Edward's money."

_Rosalie._

I turned around and smiled trying to be polite, "Actually I'm spending my money."

"Not that it's any of your business." Alice said eyeing Rosalie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Please, we all know why you married my brother."

I sighed, "Rosalie, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not after his money."

"Your marriage is a sham Bella, I don't know who your kidding, right down to the ring on your finger."

I looked down at the gold band with the dice on it. Did she find out the real story? How would she know?

Alice stepped towards Rosalie, "You need to back off, you know nothing about Bella."

"Believe me, I don't want to." She turned around and walked out of the store.

Alice turned to look at me grabbing my shoulders, "Bella are you ok? She's a bitch."

"I'm fine." I said as I walked farther into the store trying to forget what just happened.

"You can't let her get away with that Bella."

"I don't have much of a choice, she's Edwards sister, there's not much I can do."

I sighed, "Can we just not talk about this right now."  
She nodded and continued to look around.

I tried to focus on Edward and tonight, but couldn't get my fight with Rosalie out of my mind.

I felt homesick. I missed my dad and my apartment with Alice. But I was also falling for Edward.

We went to a few other stores, but left shortly after people started to recognize us. It was only a matter of time before the paparazzi would get there and that was something I couldn't deal with right now.

I helped Alice get ready for her date before Jasper picked her up.

I planned to take a nice long bubble bath before cooking dinner and slipping on my red dress.

I had just gotten into the tub when I heard a bang.

"Bella?" He yelled.

_Edward._ What was he doing home so early? Shit now I wouldn't be able to surprise him.

"Bella?" He yelled again coming into our bedroom.

"I'm in here."

He rushed into the bathroom.

"Bella, are you ok?" He said concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard about your run in with Rose." You could see the sadness in his face, like he was the one at fault.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"It's all over the internet, someone recorded you guys."

"What?" I said shocked. "Nobody was around us when that happened."

He shook his head, "They always find a way."

He kneeled down beside the tub. "Bella don't cry, it's not your fault."

Wiping my escaped tears I said, "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't know what to do, I didn't expect to see her there."

"Don't apologize for her being a bitch Bella, I've had enough of her shit. You should be able to go where you want without her antagonizing you."

"She even noticed my ring, she knows something is up." I said quietly.

"I know, and I plan to change that."

"How?" I said confused.

"I'm going to get you a new ring."

I shook my head, "No, Edward, you don't need to do that."

"I want to."

He reached over and grabbed the towel I had sitting there before standing up with it open.

"Come on, let's get you out of there, your starting to prune."

I stood up and stepped out of the bath as he wrapped me in the towel.

My plans for tonight would have to wait for another night.

Edward led me to our bed, and I quickly passed out in his arms.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt much better. I wasn't going to let Rosalie get to me.

I checked my phone and noticed there was a text message from Alice saying she stayed at Jaspers last night and wouldn't be home till later today.

Edward walked into the room from the bathroom in only a towel.

"Good morning," he said when he realized I was sitting up in bed.

I smiled, "Morning."

"What are you and Alice up to today?"

"Well it looks like she stayed with your brother last night and won't be home till later."

He sounded surprised, "Is that so?"

I nodded.

"Way to go Jasper!" I knew what he was thinking.

I threw a pillow at him, "Hey, that's my best friend!"

"Sorry," he said as he came over and kissed me.

"I need to shower."

He kissed me again, "Can I join you?"

I laughed, "Didn't you just get out of the shower?"

He smiled against my lips, "Yeah so? Ill just be extra clean."

He took my hand pulling me out of bed and into the bathroom. He reached in to turn on the shower. I realized I was still naked from when I went to bed last night, so we both stepped in. He watched me as I stood under the showerhead to wet my hair. When I was done he started kissing me fiercely. He pressed against me closer walking me so my back was pressed against the wall. I could feel him harden against my skin. I reached my hand down and started stroking him until he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him, and he lifted me a little higher as I guided him in. He started thrusting into me as I moaned his name.

He moaned back, "Bella."

I grabbed onto his ass, holding him as he thrust me harder and harder until we both came.

He set me down and then kissed me gently on the lips.

We gazed in each other's eyes as the water run down between us.

We hid out in our bed for the rest of the day. It was like we were the only two people in the world. I didn't want this feeling to go away.

Later that night hunger came over me. I threw on Edward's shirt and headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab some snacks for us. I set a bunch of food and a bottle of wine with two glasses on a tray and started to walk out of the kitchen when I heard a laugh coming from the living room. Who would be in our living room? I hadn't heard anyone come in all day.

When I got to the room I noticed it was Alice and Jasper. Half naked.

"Alice?"

She laughed, "Oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought you and Edward were sleeping."

I smiled and rolled my eyes and headed back upstairs.

As I got back in bed I said, "You might want to burn your couch."

He looked at me confused.

"Alice and Jasper are down there fooling around."

He laughed, "Yep, definitely burning it then."

We drank wine as we ate, I didn't realize how hungry I was until now.

Edward decided to watch some TV as I slowly drifted asleep.

Two weeks had passed, and Alice had left and was already planning her next trip to come back. Her and Jasper were officially dating. I couldn't be happier for her, and I knew what she was going through. Every day it seemed like I was falling more in love with Edward. The public gestures were no longer an act, and even though we were already married, we too were now a real couple. And now that it seemed like this whole thing was going to be permanent, we had a lot to talk about. But neither of us knew how to bring it up.

When I went in the kitchen this morning, there was a note under a vase of a dozen red roses.

_Bella, the hair and makeup team will be here at 3 pm. A car will be here at 4:30 pm to pick you up. Love, Edward._

A few days ago Edward had asked me to be his date to the MTV Movie Awards, he was nominated for best male actor. I agreed, but I was nervous to be in a place where all eyes were on us.

I wonder why he was picking me up so early? He said we didn't need to be there till 6pm.

I figured this was the perfect occasion to wear my red Prada dress.

After a late lunch I decided to paint my nails. As I was putting the finishing touches on, someone knocked on the door.

I answered it, and let in the two girls who introduced themselves as Carmen and Kate, they were gorgeous.

We headed upstairs to the bathroom and they got started. Carmen made me look flawless with a smokey eye while Kate made my hair into big wavy curls. I almost didn't recognize myself when they were finished. They added their last touches and helped me get into my dress. I was so glad Edward had sent them, I could have never made myself look like this on my own.

"Thank you guys so much," I said as I hugged them both.

"Anytime, Bella!" Carmen said smiling.

Shortly after they left the car had arrived. The driver helped me get into the car and we pulled out of the driveway.

We pulled up to a restaurant shortly after. The driver had instructed me to go inside. When I got inside, I was met by a tall woman.

"Hello Bella, please come with me."

How did she know my name? I just nodded and followed her as she led me into a private room. When I walked into the room I noticed Edward standing by a table seated for two. He came over to me grabbing my hand as the woman had left us alone.

"Bella," he whispered, "You look amazing."  
I smiled, "What is all this?"

He was grinning, "I just wanted to surprise you with something nice."  
"Well I love it."

We sat down as dinner had already been waiting on the table. I couldn't believe he planned all this.

When we were finished a waiter came in and took our plates.

"I have a present for you."

"You do?" I said even more surprised. "Edward you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to," he said as he pulled out a small square box.

He opened it and I was in total shock.

It was a large princess cut diamond set in a silver band surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"Will you wear this tonight? I'm tired of looking at those dice."  
I grinned and nodded. I didn't know what to say.

He pulled the gold dice ring off and then slid on the new ring.

"Edward, it's beautiful. But you really didn't have to get me this."

"I wanted to, Bella. I love you."

Tears welled up in my eyes, a few escaping, "I love you too."

The MTV Awards were a lot of fun. Edward held my hand as we walked the red carpet. I had hung back though when he went to do some interviews. Shortly after we headed into watch the show.

Edward ended up winning the award for best male actor, he even thanked me in his speech. It was really sweet, but I was a little embarrassed when the cameraman came over to me knowing that I'd probably be on TV.

We ended up leaving shortly after. Edward didn't feel like watching the rest of the show, and I was kind of thankful. I could only bare to sit through so many corny jokes before I was over it. And by then, I was over it.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," I said to him in the car on the way home.

"Me too," he said as he squeezed my hand he was holding.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

He nodded, "What is it?"

"Well now that this is really official, I've been putting it off, but I really need to face my dad. I either need to go see him, or I need to figure out a way to get him to come here."

"I agree, we'll figure it out. Give him a call tomorrow and see what he wants to do."

I nodded and smiled, "Ok."

* * *

**Let me know in the reviews what you think! How do you think it will go with Charlie? Do you think Rosalie will eventually come around?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, but the story upload wasn't working!**

* * *

I was nervous to call Charlie but I knew I had no choice. I waited until Edward had gone to work before I did.

"Bella?" He said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah dad it's me." It was so good to hear his voice.

"Bellla, I don't like this. When am I going to get to see you?"

I sighed, "Well that's actually why I'm calling. I think it's time I filled you in on everything. I really miss you dad, I'm sorry about the past few weeks."

"You've kind of left me in the dark, Bella. I feel like I lost my daughter."

I felt so bad for not calling him sooner, "I know dad, why don't I come home and we can talk."

He huffed, "I'd like that, when do you think you'll be here?"

"I'm going to try to get a flight for tomorrow."  
"Ok, just let me know."

We hung up, and I went to the closet to pull out my suitcase. It was no longer filled with my clothes that I had packed for Vegas. Edward had made me some room in his closet so I could put away my clothes.

Once I was done packing I went downstairs and found Edward's computer on the coffee table. I logged on and booked a ticket to leave at 7am tomorrow.

Alice planned to pick me up at the Seattle airport and take me back to the apartment so I could get my car and then I would leave for Charlie's. Alice decided that she would fly back to Los Angeles with me, and I was glad she was so we could spend some time together.

Edward came home from set real late. I woke up and turned facing him as he snuck into bed.

"Hi," I said sleepily.

He kissed me, "How did it go today?" He knew I had planned to call Charlie.

I sighed, "Ok I guess, I'm leaving in the morning to go see him."

"I wish I could go with you, I'm sorry I can't."

"I know, me too. I really want you to meet him. Hopefully if things go well he will want to come visit here. Or we can go see him when you're done with this movie."

He smiled, "Sounds good to me. You should get some sleep your going to have a long day tomorrow.

He kissed me good night and I fell back asleep.

Alice was waiting at baggage claim for me. I was so excited to see her. It was weird being back home, but it felt good.

She ran up and gave me a hug, "Let me see that ring!"

I held out my left hand so she could see.

"Damn Bella, he did good."

I smiled, "I know, I love it. I'm just worried about what Charlie will say about it."

"He'll get over it, you just got to give him time."

We got my suitcase and headed to the apartment.

I looked at Alice as we pulled in, "It feels so weird to be back here, I've missed it. I promise to get my stuff moved out as soon as I can so you can use my bedroom for whatever you want."

She smiled, "Well that's good, I was going to wait to tell you, but I've been thinking about moving to Los Angeles."

I was shocked, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah it's not for sure yet, but I've been talking to Jasper about it. I don't like the long distance between us, and I know I could find a job out there."

I hugged her, "Alice that makes me so happy! I can't wait to have my best friend there."

I ran up to our apartment and grabbed the keys to my car, and headed to Charlie's.

He lived about 45 minutes away, which was nice because it gave me time to think.

When I got there Charlie came to the door and helped me get my suitcase in.

As soon as he sat it down he pulled me into a hug.

"Bells, I missed you." He said letting go of me.

"I know, I missed you too."

We walked into the living room. He sat in his normal spot, the recliner, and I took my place on the couch.

"So what's been going on, you just kind of shut me out for a few weeks." He sounded so sad.

"I'm so sorry, dad, I shouldn't have done that. I just didn't know what to do. I had to deal with some things first."

"Well I want you to start from the beginning."

I sighed, "Ok." I didn't really want to tell him everything, but I knew I owed it to him.

"Alice and I got drunk at a club in Vegas," I started and then pausing waiting for him to interrupt.

He nodded, "Go on."

"Well I don't really remember what happened the rest of that night, but when I woke up I was next to Edward. His brother who's also his manager barged in our room showing us the news. Someone had recorded us getting married."

He nodded, "Keep going."

"Well Edward is a famous actor so it was big news. Jasper, his brother, had said that Edward needed to avoid a scandal so that he could get this big movie deal coming up. So he said that we needed to pretend that we had been seeing each other secretly and decided to get married in Vegas."

He kept nodding, I could tell he was pissed, "What else?"

"Well I agreed, I didn't want Edward to get in trouble so I flew back to California with him. And I know your not going to believe me, but over the past few weeks we've fallen in love for real."

"Bella how could you be so stupid to get that drunk. And what have I told you about drinking at places you don't know. Someone probably slipped you something. You don't love this Edward dude, he's a big movie star your just probably in love with the idea of him.

I shook my head, "No dad, we've taken the time to get to know each other. I really love him dad."

"Bella, I think you should get this thing annulled or what ever you need to do and come home."

"Dad, I love Edward, and I know it was obviously a little soon and unexpected, but we are married."

"We can fix that, believe me."

"Dad, please, you're the only family I have. I love you so much, can't you just at least try to give him a chance. For me?"

He sat there a minute thinking. "I suppose I could try. When do I get to meet him?"

I smiled, "Thanks, dad. I really appreciate it, I know all this is happening so fast. I was hoping you would want to come to California to visit, if not when he gets some time off we can come out here."

"Bells, I just want you happy. If he makes you happy I suppose I'll deal with it, but I can't say that I like this."

They rest of the day went good. It felt like I was a kid again, as we ate dinner in the living room watching TV.

I enjoyed the next few days spending time with Charlie. If I was going to live so far, I really needed to make a point to come see him more. Although he was working while he was here I got up early to make him breakfast, and dinner was on the table when he came home.

I could tell he enjoyed me being here and especially the home cooked meals. He mostly ate at the diner in town.

Of course on the day I was supposed to drive back to Alice's it was storming out. I had left shortly after Charlie did for work. I was sad to leave him but knew I would see him again soon. And I was happy to get back to Edward. He had called me everyday saying he missed me and couldn't wait for me to get home.

I was driving through town, barely being able to see out of my windshield when my phone started ringing. I saw Edwards name flashing on the screen so I answered it.

"Hey, I'm just leaving to go to Alice's."  
"Ok, well be careful please."  
"I will it's raining like crazy here."

"Well you should probably get off the phone then baby, I love you."

"I love you too, see you soon."

Once I got to Alice's we spent the rest of the day packing up the things I still had there. I was so happy she was considering moving to LA.

As I sat down on the couch I said, "So if you move are you going to be living with Jasper or getting your own place?"

She sighed, "I don't know, we haven't talked about that part yet. Ideally I'd like to live together, but we've only been dating a short amount of time so I don't know."

I nodded.

"I just don't want to get my own place and then end up always staying at his house, that would be kind of pointless."

I smiled, "Yeah."

"What do you think about this whole wedding thing with Edwards mom, I don't know what to do."

"What does Edward say about it?"

"He just said we'd figure it out eventually, but I know his mother wants an answer. I mean I get she wants to see her son get married and have a nice wedding, but at the same time I don't think it makes sense to waste all this money when we are already married."

She started to laugh, "Well it's not like you remember the first one."

"Ugh, I know I know, you don't have to remind me."

The next morning we got up early and made our way to the airport. I was so happy to get home to Edward. He had filmed overnight so he had the day off.

He opened the front door, as I was about to reach for the handle. Once we were inside he pulled me close to him.

"I missed you so much and you weren't even gone that long," He said.

I reached up and started to kiss him. I missed his kisses.

When things were just starting to heat up he pulled back.

I looked up at him confused.

"We uh, have company," he said nervously.

"Who?"

"Before you freak out"

I interrupted him, "Who?"

He whispered, "Rosalie."

"Why?" I said confused.

Why in the hell would she want to be in our house? She had to of known I was coming home.

"She said she needed to talk to us."

"Oh," was all I could manage.

He grabbed my hand and was walking me to the kitchen. He could tell I was hesitant. I wouldn't be putting up with her shit, at least not here.

She smiled at me shyly, "Bella."

I nodded, "Rosalie."

"Can we sit?" She asked unsure.

Edward nodded and we all sat down. He sat next to me and she sat across from us.

Edward finally spoke, "Rosalie, I can't say that I'm too happy with you right now, especially after what happened at the mall. How could you treat my wife like that?"

"I know and that's why I'm here. I want to apologize, to both of you, but especially Bella. You don't deserve the way I've been acting towards you."

I just sat there saying nothing, not even nodding my head. She looked different though, almost broken.

"The day you guys got married I found out I was pregnant. You had called to tell mom and dad and that's all they could talk about, was their precious Edward and how they couldn't wait to meet Bella. It was if I was swept under the rug. It's not their fault though because I hadn't told them my news yet, but I was still angry."

She continued as she started to cry, "And then that day at the mall. That morning I had went to the doctors and they had told me I miscarried. I was so shocked and upset I didn't know what to do, so I just pretended it wasn't true. And then I saw Bella and just released all of my anger out on her."

A few tears had escaped my eyes, I didn't know what to say.

"I know telling you all this doesn't excuse my behavior, but I just felt I needed to tell you, because I really don't hate you Bella. You just came in my life at the wrong time and I took it to my advantage. I hope we can at least be civil with each other."

I surprised myself by reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"Rosalie, I wish you would have just said all that instead of acting the way you have been. I am sorry for what you are going through, and I hope we can be civil too."

She smiled, "Thank you, Bella."

Edward stood up and went around the table hugging his sister.

"Next time let us know what's going on ok, I'm here whenever you need me, you know that."

We talked a little longer and then Rosalie said she needed to head home.

As Edward led me upstairs to our room he said, "Well that was different."

I just smiled and followed him into our bed.

* * *

**Let me know in the reviews what you guys thought! And Hello to all my new followers, you guys are awesome!**

**What do you guys think about what Rosalie had to say?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Someone had wrote in saying that it was confusing that there was no asterisk or anything dividing scenes, which I agree. I always put them in but for some reason they don't show up when I post it, so now I will just use dividers. Hopefully that will work out better for you guys!**

**This is a shorter chapter sorry! Had to set it up for the next chapter!**

* * *

Today I was going to visit Edward on set. I was nervous to be meeting the people he was working with, but excited to see Edward doing what he loves. I was going to hang out with him there for the day and then we were invited to his parents for dinner.

When I pulled into the studio I was met by a good looking woman.

"You must be Bella, I'm Irina, Edward's assistant."

How was I Edward's wife and I didn't know he had a female assistant? I guess I just assumed Jasper handled everything.

I nodded eyeing her, "Can you please take me to where Edward is?"

She smiled, "Yeah you actually got here just in time, they are about to break for lunch."

She led me to his trailer and said he'd be here in a minute.

I heard the door opening and looked up to see Edward walking in smiling.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said bringing me closer to him.

I leaned up to kiss him, "Me too."

"Are you hungry? We can go to craft services and get some food."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

He took my hand and led me out of the trailer.

"So how come you didn't tell me about Irina?"

He looked at me smiling, "I didn't think it mattered, she's only my assistant when I'm working on a film. Jasper does the other stuff, but he can't always be on set so she comes."

"I just wish I would have known you had a hot blonde working for you." I said sounding disappointed.

He stopped and pulled me in putting his lips on mine. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and kissed me harder before pulling back.

"Bella, you are all I care about, Irina is just a friend. She's worked for me for years."

We continued walking until we met the line of people going down the buffet table getting their lunch.

The guy in front of us turned around to us.

"Bella this is our director, Ben, Ben this is my wife Bella."

"Ah the infamous Bella, It's nice to finally meet you. Edward doesn't shut up about you, you are all we hear about."

I smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Will you be joining us all day?"

I nodded, "If that's ok?"

Edward put has hand around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Of course it is," he said and then looked at Edward, "I'll see you in a little bit."

We grabbed our plates of food and headed back to Edward's trailer.

We sat at the little eat in table. Edward must have been starving, he practically inhaled his food.

When we were finished he pulled me to the back of the trailer where there was a small bed.

"Your bad," I said to him.

He laughed, "No I'm not. I just love you."

He laid me down on the bed and then leaned on top of me kissing me fiercely.

I pulled back for a moment, "What if someone comes in?"

He smiled, "They can't, I locked the door."

"So you've been planning this?" I laughed.

He didn't reply and started to unbutton my pants. Once we were both naked he pulled the covers over us. I pushed him onto his back and started kissing his neck working my way down his chest.

"I need you," he moaned.

I reached down and grabbed him, he was already hard. I stroked him up and down before guiding him into me. He reached up and grabbed my breast stroking my nipple making me moan. I was thrusting up and down on him, riding him like I had never done before.

He grabbed my hips raising me up and down faster and harder.

I moaned his name as I felt myself come undone. My moaning made him come as he pushed into me harder. We were both out of breath as we lay there staring at each other.

He rubbed his hand across my cheek, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

I finally got up and went into the tiny bathroom to clean myself up. I knew he would be called back to set shortly and did not want it to be obvious of what we were doing in here.

When we were both back to looking presentable he took my hand and led me out of the trailer. He then put his arm around me holding me closer kissing the top of my head as we walked to the set.

* * *

We arrived at his parent's house shortly after 7. Rosalie and Emmet weren't able to make it tonight so it was just the four of us.

"I'm glad you two could make it, I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever." Esme said as we sat down to eat.

"Yeah mom thanks for having us," Edward said smiling.

"So have you two thought anymore about what I asked?"

Edward looked at me and then back at his parents, "I don't think we need a wedding mom."

I was relieved that he was the one to tell her and not me.

"I figured you might say that," she said sounding disappointed.

Carlisle then spoke, "Darling, you knew it was a possibility they wouldn't want to, don't be upset."

"Maybe we could just have a party instead, but nothing too big." I said trying to make a compromise.

"Yeah, I suppose we could do a party." She smiled.

Phew, the last thing I need is for his parents to hate me.

Carlisle then tried to politely change the subject, "So Edward how is your movie going?"

"It's going good, we're moving fast so should be done in the next few weeks."

Carlisle turned to me, "And what have you been up to Bella, you must have a lot of free time with Edward working so much?"

I nodded, "Yeah it sometimes gets lonely, but I'm keeping busy. I went to see my dad and that was nice."

"I hope he comes to visit soon, we would love to meet him," Esme chimed in.

"Yeah, we're hoping to get him out here soon."

"And what about you dad, how's things at the hospital," Edward looked at Carlisle.

"Busy as usual, but can't complain."

When we were finished I helped Esme clear the table and brought it to the kitchen.

"Oh Bella, you don't have to do that I'll get to that later." Esme said to me as I started rinsing the dishes in the sink.

I smiled and knew she would get on me about it if I continued so I turned the water off and then went to find Edward.

He looked like he was having a serious conversation with his dad, but as I turned to walk away to let them keep talking, he had already noticed me.

"Bella, are you ready to go?"

I nodded and grabbed my purse. We said our good byes and promised to talk soon. His parents are always so sweet and welcoming. I was glad it was just the four of us though tonight, I don't think I'm quite ready to face Rosalie yet.

* * *

The next night Edward and I were both in the living room. I was watching TV while he was on his computer. It was just nice to be relaxing together. I feel like we are always busy.

I scooted closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, "What are you looking at on there?"

He kissed the top of my head, "Houses."

"Houses? Why?"

He shrugged, "Just browsing. I bought this place as sort of a bachelor pad, and now that we're married I was thinking maybe we need something a little more comfortable. Would you be ok with that?"

He moved his laptop over so I could see the screen.

"Yeah, that would be nice to have something that's ours. Sometimes I feel like this is just your place."

He shook his head, "Bella this is our home, not just mine. But I think finding something new would make you feel better, and more at home."

I nodded, "I've never bought a house before though, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Well we could hire a realtor to find us some things, and you can look online and see if there's any worth going to look at. Is there anything you'd specifically want to have?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe a nice back yard?"

"Yeah, I'd like that too. I want to pick something that is going to fit our needs for a long time."

"Ok, well I'll start looking and see what I can find."

* * *

After Edward left the next morning I decided to hit the grocery store. I had made a list so I didn't have to be in there long, knowing I'd probably be stared at and photographed.

When I was about to get in the check outline I noticed a magazine cover that said, "**Edward Cheats On New Wife While Working.**"

I normally didn't pay attention to tabloids because it was mostly lies and rumors but for some reason I had to see what it said. It had pictures of Edward and Irina on set, laughing together, Irina looking behind her before entering is trailer. It even showed one of them hugging.

What was this bullshit?

I threw the magazine on the conveyor belt as I put my other groceries up there.

Edward had some explaining to do. And even though I was trying not to get mad and jump to conclusions, I couldn't help it.

When I got home I received a text from Alice saying she just got in town and was at Jasper's.

Once I put the groceries away I called Alice.

"Bella, I think you should hear him out before thinking something bad."

"I know. I just can't help it. Edward and I just had a conversation about this chick and then here she is on the front of a magazine hugging him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I just need to cool down for a bit. He has a short day today, I don't want to be here when he gets home."

"Well come pick me up and we can grab some lunch and do some shopping."

I sighed, "Ok, I'll be there in a little bit."

I put the magazine on the counter, knowing he'd see it when he got home.

I grabbed my purse and left to go get Alice.

* * *

**As always let me know what you thought in the reviews! Do you think Bella is over reacting? **

**Next chapter is probably going to have some of Edwards POV in it.**

**Also, been reading 2 really good fics Cullen Legacy and 2. Contractually Bound..you should check those out if you haven't already!**

**Are you guys reading anything good right now that you'd recommend? let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so this whole chapter is in Edward's POV. It sort of over laps some of the conversation from last chapter but only a short part of it!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I hated leaving Bella to go to work, because once I would leave I knew I wouldn't see her for sometimes up to 10 hours or more. I couldn't get enough of her. Her smell, her smile, everything about her. I loved it all, I love her.

As I sat on the couch with her I could tell she was curious as to what I was looking at. Buying a new house had been on my mind for a while, but I was hesitant to bring it up not knowing how she would react. The house we live in is just fine, but I knew she felt uncomfortable here. It wasn't home. So I figured maybe if we found something together, we could make it ours and she would feel more at home. I knew she missed her dad and her town. I felt guilty that she kind of just put her life on hold for me.

She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I gently kissed the top of her head.

"What are you looking at on there?" She asked curiously.

"Houses."

She looked confused, "Houses? Why?"

I shrugged, "Just browsing. I bought this place as sort of a bachelor pad, and now that we're married I was thinking maybe we need something a little more comfortable. Would you be ok with that?"

She went on to tell me what I already knew. That this felt like my house instead of our house.

She expressed that she had never bought a home before and didn't know where to begin. I told her we could look online and get set up with a realtor. I knew it would also give her something to do during the day. She always tried to go out and do things during the day, but I knew that was getting old.

Shutting the laptop I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. I seemed to do this every night when we went up to bed. She never seemed to mind it. One of my favorite things was that she always wore one of my T shirts to bed. It was sexy as hell.

We climbed into bed facing one another. I reached up tucking her hair behind her ear, then letting my hand work its way down to her hip, resting there.

I pulled her closer to me gently placing kisses all over her face before landing on her lips. I slid my tongue in her mouth touching hers as we kissed fiercely. I could feel her hand moving across my waistband before moving in side grabbing me as I harden in her hands.

I moaned, "I need you, Bella"

She sat up so she could pull the T shirt she was wearing off. She wasn't wearing a bra. God she was beautiful.

When we were both naked still lying on our sides, she hitched her leg over mine. I stuck my hand in between her legs tracing my way up her thighs until I could feel how wet she was.

I slowly turned us, not breaking our kiss, and got on top of her. I rubbed my hard dick between her legs before entering her.

I thrusted into her, and she moaned my name.

I grabbed under her right knee pushing it forward. She felt so good, I knew I wouldn't last long.

As her moans got louder and her breathing heavier I could feel her tighten around me releasing all she had.

Her moans only made me thrust into her harder making me come.

I laid there for a minute on top of her still inside her, both of us out of breath.

I kissed her and then whispered, "You are so beautiful."

"I love you," she whispered back.

"I love you too."

* * *

Jasper called me on my way to set the next morning.

"Edward, we need to talk."

I was confused, what could he need to talk to me about at 8am?

"Ok, about what?"

"I want you to be honest with me right now. Are you fooling around with Irina?"

I was completely taken back by what he just asked me. I didn't even know how to respond to that. He knew I was in love with Bella. My wife.

"Jasper, why are you asking me this? I'm married."

"Some pictures made front page on the tabloids today. Pictures of you and Irina hugging and her following you into your trailer. They look suspicious, but they can also be taken out of context, so I just need to know the truth so I know how to handle this."

"Well that's bullshit, Irina is my friend, but I would never fool around with her. I am in love with Bella."

"That's all I need to know, I'll call you later."

We hung up as I arrived to set. I knew this was something I'd have to talk to Bella about when I got home. She normally didn't believe the lies of the tabloids, but these things get tricky and can look like something their not.

When Irina came and got me from my trailer telling me they were ready to film I couldn't help but feel standoffish. I knew it wasn't her fault about what the media does, but I didn't want to lead them on any more than what they already had.

"Good morning, Edward." Irina said cheerfully.

"Yeah, morning," I said as I tried to force somewhat of a smile.

"They're ready for you."  
I nodded.

She went to follow me as I walked out of the trailer, I turned around to her.

"Why don't you take the day off Irina, not much going on."

There was, but nothing I couldn't handle myself.

"Did I do something wrong Edward? You seem mad?"

"No, I just think you should take today off, you've been working hard and I appreciate it."

She nodded, "Ok. Call me if you need me."

She looked irritated, but I didn't really care.

* * *

Today we had a short day and we were done by lunch. When I finally got back to my trailer I looked at my phone. I had several missed calls from Bella and Alice.

Why would Alice be calling me?

I tried Bella but after a few rings it went to voicemail, so I hit Alice's number.

"Edward?"

"Alice what's wrong, is everything ok?"

"Bella was in a car accident, she's not badly hurt but I think you should get to the hospital right away."

Oh my god. I should have had my phone with me. How long had she been at the hospital? I had all these questions running through my head.

I hung up with Alice and sped to the hospital.

On my way I dialed my dad.

"Edward calm down and don't speed, we don't need both of you in here today."

"Did you see her, dad? How bad is she? Is she ok?"

"Yes, I saw her. She's a bit shaken up but she's ok. Ill see you when you get here."

* * *

When I got to the hospital there were about a million paparazzi outside. I decided to take the back entrance in. When I finally got up to the room I was relieved to see she was sitting up and talking.

I ran to her side taking her hand and kissing her.

"Bella what happened? I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner baby."

I looked her over as I waited for her answer. She had a few scrapes and some bruises starting to form, but nothing looked broken.

"I was on my way to pick up Alice and 3 paparazzi blocked me in as I was driving. The one in front of me stopped so fast I didn't have time to break, so I hit him and then the one in back of me didn't have time to stop either so he hit me."

I mumbled a few curse words under my breath.

Alice then spoke, "I tried calling a few times but Bella said you don't take your phone with you to set."

"I'm sorry about your car Edward, I think it's probably totaled." She looked at me guiltily.

"Bella, this was not your fault, do not apologize for them assholes. I'm just sorry I wasn't here sooner. I'm so sorry."

The doctor walked in a few minutes later.

"You must be Edward. I'm Dr. Lawson," she said.

I reached out and shook her hand.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes," Alice said and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"It doesn't look like Bella sustained any critical injuries. Mainly just some scrapes and bruising. She will need to take it easy the next few days as she had some whiplash. I'll prescribe her something for pain, and she should be ok in a week or two. If not, she should see her primary care doctor."

We both nodded.

Dr. Lawson went on, "There is one thing I wanted to talk to you guys about. I did some blood work on Bella, just a normal procedure, and it came back that you were pregnant. I'd like to do an ultrasound and check the heart beat to make sure everything is ok with the baby."

We both looked at her confused.

"I'm…I'm pr-pregnant?" Bella said as tears streamed her face.

"You didn't know?"

We both shook our heads. I was in shock. I mean we never used a condom so it's not like we were being careful, but still.

* * *

We were both quiet, not really knowing what to say to each other. The doctor wheeled Bella to another room as I followed. Bella was in a hospital gown so she put a towel over private area and then lifted up the gown. The doctor squirted some jelly on her before moving a wand over her belly. I sat next to her holding her hand.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Lawson asked and we nodded.

She turned on a black and white screen as she moved the wand.

"It looks like your about 5 weeks along Bella."

I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. I couldn't tell what I was even looking at but I didn't want to miss anything.

Then she turned the sound on. It sounded like a little pitter patter, but it was a heart beat.

I squeezed Bella's hand, and she looked down at me tears once again streaming down her face.

"Everything seems to look ok, I'll print you out a few copies of these photos. I do think you should take it easy though, Bella, nothing strenuous for the next week or two. I would also make an appointment with your gynecologist so you can set up regular visits for prenatal care."

She wiped the gel off Bella's belly and handed her the pictures.

I was going to be a father.

* * *

I had Jasper get me the next few days off, I didn't care what he had to do to get them, but I wasn't leaving Bella until I knew she was feeling better.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

Once I had gotten her home last night she fell asleep right away, this was our first chance to talk.

She sighed, "Everything."

"We never really talked about having kids, are you ok with this?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I suppose. I just didn't think it would happen so quickly."

We were quiet a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Are you ok with this, Edward?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I mean I'm not going to lie I was a bit shocked. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad."

"I think we should wait a little bit before we tell anyone."

"I agree." I said and then leaned over and kissed her. "We'll figure it all out, Bella."

I could tell she was starting to drift off again.

"Get some sleep love, we can talk later."

She nodded and turned over not facing me anymore, but I wrapped my arms around holding her close, resting my hand on her belly.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Do you like EPOV?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say real quick thank you so much for the reviews, some of you had some really kind and encouraging things to say and I really appreciated it!**

**Back to Bella's POV for this chap!**

* * *

I woke up in Edward's arms, as I usually did. It had been two days since my car accident. My pain was going away, and I was still taking it easy. But today was Edward's last day off. He had talked the studio into giving him a few days off so he could be home with me, but he couldn't stall any longer. There were still a few things to talk about, including Irina, and I knew that would be happening today. My emotions seemed to be in overdrive, I didn't know what to think anymore. And I couldn't believe I was pregnant.

I slowly slid out from Edward's arms so I could sneak down stairs. He hadn't let me leave the bed very much since we had gotten home.

I got down to the kitchen and boiled some water for tea. I decided to go sit on the couch and take out Edward's laptop. I started skimming through the website he had left up with all the houses for sale. I was excited to be making a home with him.

"I see someone snuck out of bed." I heard Edward say as he walked in to the living room.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, you're supposed to be resting."

"I'm fine, I'm tired of being in that bed."

He came and sat down beside me, leaning over to see what I was looking at on the computer.

"Find anything good?"

I nodded, "Only two so far."

I showed him the two that I like and he had agreed that he liked them as well. We browsed through a few more before closing the laptop.

"Edward, we need to talk."

He looked nervous, but I could tell he agreed.

"I know…what first?"

I sighed, "Well, first off I think we should talk about Irina."

He nodded, and we sat in silence for a few seconds, both trying to figure out where to begin.

"Bella, those pictures are lies, like I told you before, Irina is just a friend. She has worked for me a long time."

"Why were you hugging her?"

"She was venting to me about a fight she had with her boyfriend, Alec. She needed a friend and when she was done venting I hugged her and told her everything would work out."

I nodded, it made sense. I felt kind of stupid for over reacting. That wasn't me, I'm not that girl. I trust Edward.

"I believe you."

He looked relieved, "Good Bella, I don't want her, or anyone else coming between us. I love you."

"I love you too, I'm sorry I over reacted."

He leaned over and kissed me. Well at least one thing was settled. But now we had a bigger thing to deal with. A baby.

I sighed, "Edward, how do you really feel about all this?"

I didn't have to explain, he already knew what I was referring to.

"I mean I'm not going to lie, I am scared shitless, but we'll get through it. I wish it wasn't happening so soon, but I'm also excited for this new adventure. My life has been so new and exciting since I've met you, Bella. I almost don't remember life before you."

I agreed with him, but I was also nervous. I hardly knew anything about kids. What if I'm bad at it? What will Edward's family have to say about this? And Rosalie, I'm sure she'll go back to hating me.

"I'm scared too, Edward."

He pulled me over onto his lap holding me closer.

"We'll be ok, Bella. Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

The next week went by extremely slow. I didn't do much but lounge around and sleep. It seemed like I couldn't get enough, I was always tired. Edward was busy with work, which meant I was alone. Alice had come to visit me a few times, but I didn't ever make her stay long, I knew she wanted to spend time with Jasper. Esme had tried calling me a few times to check on me. No one knew about the baby except Edward and me. We had asked our doctor to keep it private and not tell Carlisle, since they worked at the same hospital. We weren't ready to share our news, as we were only coming to terms with it ourselves. I ordered some books online like the "What To Expect When Your Expecting." I knew I couldn't just go out to the store and get it myself with all the paparazzi around, that would be a dead give away.

I had only thrown up a few times from morning sickness, which I was thankful it wasn't more. I hated throwing up.

Today was Sunday and Edward and I were going to look at some of the houses on our list. I was excited to be getting out of the house for a little bit.

"What do you think?" Edward asked as we stood in the kitchen of one of the potential houses.

"It's nice, I like the view out the bay window."

"Me, too. But I don't think it's as private as we want."

I nodded.

We checked out the rest of the house and moved onto the next one. It was in a gated community, which I liked for safety and privacy, but that we could also have neighbors.

We walked into the large foyer and was met by a beautiful staircase.

"This is beautiful," I said as I scanned the foyer.

Edward took my hand and led me in farther.

"This one has five bedrooms and four bathrooms." Patty our real estate agent said as we walked into the living room.

We both nodded and walked to the kitchen.

I could see us eating our meals in this kitchen, it was nice and fancy like every Los Angeles home, but it also had a homey feel to it.

Patty walked over to open the back door. It led out onto a deck, which then led down to the pool and the rest of the back yard.

After we got back in and looked at the bedrooms, Edward asked me what he did at every house.

"What do you think?"

I smiled, "I love it."

"I do too, I think it has most of what we wanted."

I nodded, "Yeah I like the pool and the yard."

"Is this it then?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I think it is."

We put an offer on the house, and Patty said we would need to come by her office tomorrow to sign some paper work.

I was so excited to live here, it was the first time I had really thought of our baby.

I put one of my hands on my belly and rubbed it, smiling at the thought of our little one running around our new house.

* * *

When we got home I decided to take a bath. I was tired and wanted to relax before drifting off to sleep again.

I undressed and got in the tub full of warm water. I heard a knock on the door as it slowly opened

"Mind if I join you in there?"

I smiled, "Not at all."

I watched him as he undressed. I couldn't believe his perfect body was all mine. Once he was naked I scooted forward so he could sit down behind me. Once he was behind me I laid myself back against is body. I could feel him slowly hardening against my back.

He whispered in my ear, "beautiful."

I turned so that I could kiss him. He kissed me back even harder, as his tongue touched mine. I felt his hand slide between my legs rubbing against my slit, before sticking two of his fingers inside. I moaned as he shoved them in and out of me, as he kissed my neck working his way down to my collarbone. He then slowly moved his hands to my hips lifting me up high enough so he could enter me.

As soon as he was inside me I moaned louder, "Edward."

He kept his hands on my hips guiding me up and down on him, even deeper every time. I knew I wasn't going to last long. Between my pregnancy hormones fueling and how good he felt inside me, it was only a matter of minutes before he had me orgasming, and yelling his name.

That only made him grip my hips harder moving me faster before he himself released everything he had.

"Best bath ever," I said breathing heavily.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss, but couldn't manage more, trying to catch his breath.

We stayed in the tub a few minutes longer before washing up and getting out.

I threw one of Edward's shirts on, not bothering to put on a bra or panties and got into bed. He put on a pair of boxers and did the same. I heard a faint chuckle from him as I almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"Bella, you look like your going to be sick." Alice said as we were sitting on the couch watching TV. She had come over to hang out today, and I was happy to see her. But she was right, I was about to be sick, but I was trying to hold it in as long as I could because I didn't want her to suspect anything. I quickly ran to the bathroom, and came back to sit on the couch as soon as I was done puking my guts out.

"Please tell me your not pregnant."

I didn't say anything.

"Bella?"

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders, "Surprise?"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged again, "We haven't told anyone, so you better not either."

Bouncing up and down on the couch she squealed, "I wont, I promise! Oh My Gosh! We have to go shopping!"

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, it's too soon for all of that, and plus we're moving. I'm not buying anything until after we move."

She pouted, "fine."

"You'll have plenty of time to shop, trust me."

"How far along are you?"

"8 weeks."

"When did you find out?" I could tell her brain was running a mile a minute and she didn't know where to begin.

"After my car accident, the doctor had done some blood work and we found out then."

"Aww Bella I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to be an auntie!"

"Alice you have to promise me you won't say anything yet though, not even to Jasper."

"I won't I promise!" She moved her hand over her lips as if she were zipping them.

I laughed, "Thanks."

I realized then that Alice was showing more excitement for my baby than I was. I knew I was shocked to find out, and that all of this was moving so quickly, but she made me realize I should be as excited as she was. Edward and I had created a life, and it would be here in a few months whether we were ready or not. I was then really glad that I told Alice. Although she was bad at keeping secrets, and I knew eventually Jasper would know too. But she woke something up in me, showing me that it was ok to be excited even if I wasn't ready.

"So when are you guys moving?"

I smiled, "We get the keys next week, and we are going to move in the week after that. I can't wait for you to see it."

"I know we have lots of decorating to do, it's going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah I guess we definitely have to do some furniture shopping."

"Let's go next week, we should call Esme to come with, her house is beautiful."

"Yeah good idea. Have you seen her lately, she's tried to call me a few times." I knew it would make Edward happy if I included his mother, we hadn't spent much time with his parents.

"Yeah, we have lunch once in awhile, she is so sweet."

I nodded, "Yeah."

Later on after Edward came home Alice decided to head out, but not before congratulating him on our news and promising she wouldn't say anything. He was amused at her excitement.

Edward had led me upstairs to bed as he did every night. We each talked about our day as he held me in his arms. I told him mine and Alice's plan to go furniture shopping and he thought it was a great idea to ask his mom to come.

As soon as I had yawned he knew I was minutes from falling asleep.

He kissed my forehead, "Goodnight my beautiful Bella."

I yawned again, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all had a good weekend!**

* * *

I was surprised that furniture shopping was actually pretty fun. Alice, Esme, and I were at the furniture store testing out the couch's. I was going for comfortable and they were going for looks. I didn't want to buy something that we didn't enjoy sitting on, what would be the point? Edward and I had gotten the keys to our new house last week and we wanted to move in as soon as we could, so today was the day to pick out furniture. Edward had told me to pick out whatever I wanted as long as I was happy with it. We were debating between two couch's so I took a picture of both and sent it to him to see which one he liked.

I took my phone out of my pocket when I felt it vibrate.

**I like the first one, but either is fine.**

I turned to Esme and Alice, "Edward said the first one."

"Ok good, I like that one too." Esme said smiling.

Alice went to tell the sales person the one we had picked and then we had moved on to bedroom furniture.

We made a few more selections and then I spoke with the sales person giving her our information. I asked that it be kept private, and she she understood why.

"You girls ready for some lunch?"

Alice and I nodded and we left to go eat.

We walked down to a little cafe and got a table inside.

"Thank you guys for your help today."

"No problem, I can't wait to start decorating." Alice said excited.

Our food came and we were quiet for a few minutes before Esme broke the silence.

"So Bella, I was thinking we could have that party for you and Edward at the beginning of August."

I nodded. It was only a short time away, but things would be settled down by then. Edward's movie would be done, and we will be in our new house.

"That sounds fine Esme."

Alice was practically bouncing up and down, "Esme you have to let me help you plan it!"

"Of course dear, you would be a lot of help as you know Bella better than anyone."

"I'd really like my dad to be there so when you have the official date I'd like to tell him so he can take off work."

"Alice and I can start making plans this weekend and we'll be sure to let you know."

I smiled and nodded, "Ok thank you."

* * *

I was sitting on the floor of Edwards closet, packing up some of his things, when I heard him call my name.

"I'm in here," I yelled.

He stood in the door way, "what in the world are you doing beautiful girl?"

He was looking at the mess of clothes on the floor, that obviously wasn't there when he had left.

I laughed, "Packing."

"You do realize that the clothes are supposed to go in the box and not the floor right?" He asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I know that thank you, I was sorting them."

"I see."

I folded the T shirt I was holding and put it in the box before standing up and walking over to him. He kissed me and then pulled me closer wrapping his arms around me.

"You shouldn't be doing all this work, you should be resting. The movers will pack everything up."

"I know, I just wanted to do some of it. I think it's weird for strangers to be packing up our things."

He chuckled, "Yeah, it is kind of creepy."

* * *

Edward and I were laying in bed, he had his head resting on my stomach, kissing it every few minutes.

We had our first official sonogram today for my 10 week check up. Edward was beaming with happiness all day, it was like we were in our own little bubble.

"Edward, I think we should tell your family soon. It's getting really hard not to slip up and say something, especially with Alice knowing."

"I agree," he said as he moved his way to sit back up and put his arm around me so I was laying my head on his chest.

"But I think we should tell Rosalie and Emmet first. I don't want to create more drama with her, I just think it will be better if we tell her first."

"Ok, we could tell her and then we can all get together at my parents to tell them."

"I'll see if they can come over tomorrow and we can tell them when you get home from filming."

He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"I love you...and our little peanut."

"I love you too." I rested my hand on my stomach. I couldn't believe a little life was growing inside me.

* * *

Rosalie and Emmet had arrived the same time Edward had gotten home so they all walked in together. I was so nervous about telling her I didn't even know how we were going to bring it up. I was hoping she wouldn't go back to hating me, even though we weren't the best of friends, she was Edward's sister and I had hoped one day we would be close.

"Hi Bella, it's good to see you." She said as she walked in and hugged me.

"It's good to see you too, Rosalie."

"How ya doin Bella?" Emmet said as he picked me up into a bear hug.

Edward was laughing, "Put my wife down Emmett!"

He set me down and we walked into the living room.

Edward and I sat on one couch and Rosalie and Emmet sat opposite on the other couch.

I was thankful when Edward had spoke up first.

"Well we asked you guys here for a reason, we wanted to share some news with you."

Rosalie seemed to be in a good mood, well better than the past few times I have seen her, so I hoped this would go well.

Rose nodded, "Go on."

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

"Wow guys congrats!" Emmett said cheerfully. Well at least he took it well.

I waited for Rosalies reaction and I could tell she was sad.

"Rosalie, I wanted to tell you first because I know what you went through and I didn't want to hurt you. We want to tell the rest of the family and I didn't want you to be surprised by it." She still wasn't speaking. I didn't know what else to say.

A few moments later she finally spoke, "Bella I'm happy for both of you, and I appreciate you caring and telling me this way. It was very thoughtful."

"I just don't want to hurt you Rose, I want us to eventually be good friends. I know you were going through a hard time and I'm not trying to make it harder on you."

Edward rested his hand on my leg and smiled, "We are going to tell mom and dad and everyone else tomorrow at dinner."

"Well we will be there, they will all be very happy I'm sure, especially mom. You know she's been waiting on us to give her grandchildren for awhile now."

They both stood up to hug each other and he whispered to her, "I know, and it's your turn next."

I could see a few tears had escaped her eyes and Emmett stood up rubbing her back as Edward broke away from her.

They ended up staying for dinner and I was glad. It gave us a chance all to bond a little bit, as we really haven't all spent much time together. It was nice to have a decent conversation with Rosalie and hear all the funny stories about Edward from when he was a kid. Over all the night turned out better than I had expected it to.

* * *

I ended up sleeping in the next day till noon. We had stayed up late and I was exhausted. As I was heading down stairs to get something to eat the doorbell rang. Who could that be? I wasn't expecting anyone and all packages were being delivered to the new house.

I quickly hurried down the rest of the stairs and went to open the door.

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells, nice uh place you got here."

I threw myself into his arms, "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?"

He walked inside and shut the door behind him as we stood in the foyer.

"I had a few days off work and I missed you so I thought I'd surprise you, I had a little help from Alice." He shrugged.

"Well this was a good surprise, I'm so happy your here."

Charlie had impecable timing, we were supposed to go to dinner at Edward's parents house tonight to tell them our news. I had felt bad about telling them before Charlie but I had wanted him to meet Edward first, and now I was able to tell them together.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure," he said as he followed me into the kitchen.

I reached into the cabinet and grabbed two plates along with some stuff to make some sandwiches.

"I'm sorry the house is a mess, we are getting ready to move."

He looked confused, "Move? Where are you moving to? You didn't tell me that."

I felt guilty. I had closed him out of so much of my life, he didn't even know what was going on.

"Edward and I bought a new house, it's a little more private and it has a backyard and stuff."

"Oh," was all he said.

We ate and then I showed him the rest of the house and let him pick one of the guest rooms to sleep in. He said he had to leave tomorrow night, so he wouldn't be staying long.

I heard Edward drop his keys onto the counter as he always did when he came home and yelled my name. I gave my dad some fresh towels and an extra blanket, and went down stairs.

"Edward."

He came walking out of the kitchen into the hallway, "there you are."

I couldn't help but smile, "Edward, my dad is here."

"He is?"

I nodded, "Yeah he just got here, he surprised me. I hope that's ok?"

He smiled, "No that's fine Bella, I can't wait to meet him."

He pulled me in and started to kiss me.

I heard Charlie cough right behind us, and I giggled.

"Dad, this is Edward, Edward this is my dad Charlie.

They shook each others hand, Edward smiling, and my dad eyeing him up and down.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir, Bella has told me a lot about you."

He raised one eyebrow, "She has, has she?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, I know she has missed you very much."

Standing in the hallway between them was getting awkward so we moved back into the kitchen.

"Dad I hope you don't mind, but we were supposed to go to Edward's parents house tonight for dinner. I'd love it if you'd come."

He sighed, "I suppose."

"Good, I need to go call Esme then and hop in the shower."

I left them standing in the kitchen as I headed back up stair, hoping my dad wouldn't kill Edward before I was done.

I called Esme to let her know Charlie would be coming and she was thrilled.

I turned on the shower and undressed. A few minutes after I had gotten in Edward walked into the bathroom closing the door back behind him.

"He scares the shit out of me."

I laughed as I put some shampoo in my hair, "He's not that bad."

He chuckled, "Yeah you didn't marry a cops daughter on a drunken night in Vegas."

He had a point.

"I wonder how he is going to take the news, hopefully he won't be too mad."

He undressed and got in the shower with me. He looked so hot as the water run down him.

"Hopefully good, seeing as he is sleeping in our house tonight, I'd hate for him to kill me in my sleep."

I playfully smacked his arm, "Oh stop, your being a pussy."

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey your taking up all my hot water mister."

He pulled me closer so I was under the water with him. I reached up kissing him, and he broke away after a minute.

"I'm not having sex with you with your dad in the house."

I laughed, "Whatever."

* * *

We arrived at the Cullen's right on time. I could tell Charlie was nervous, and he wasn't expecting to meet the whole family on his first trip here. It made me feel better that Alice would be there though, because she was a familiar face to him and would make him more comfortable.

We walked into the house and found everyone gathered in the living room.

Esme immediately went up to Charlie and greeted him with a hug, "It's so good to finally meet you."

Carlisle shook my dads hand and they instantly hit it off, talking about sports. It was a nice feeling having my dad here with the rest of my new family.

Edward and I walked into the kitchen away from everyone, he pulled me close giving me a kiss.

"Are you ready to tell everyone?"

I nodded, and we agreed to tell them during dinner.

Edward had his arms wrapped around me holding me tighter when Esme walked in

"There you guys are."

We both smiled and pulled away from our hug but he still had his arm around my waist.

"Do you need help with anything, Esme, everything smells so good?"

"Nope, everything is finished if you just want to help me carry these to the dining room."

She handed me two bowls of food and I sat them on the table where the rest of the food was already waiting.

We had sat down and started passing the food around the table. When every one was settled and eating Esme had started asking Charlie a few questions.

When there was a silence in conversation Edward spoke.

"So now that everyone is together, I have an announcement to make."

All eyes were on him.

"Bella's pregnant."

Charlie looked shocked and I could tell he didn't know what to say. Alice was just as excited as she was when I told her the first time and it was obvious she had already told Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were smiling and congratulated us again.

"It's about time you told us," Esme said playfully.

"You knew?" I asked her.

"Bella, it's been written all over you for weeks. I was just waiting for you to bring it up."

"But...how..I can't believe you knew. I didn't even know until my accident."

I saw Charlie's head shoot up and look at me, "What accident?"

Shit I hadn't gotten around to telling him yet, but it wasn't anything serious so I didn't think I needed to.

"I got into a car accident," I told him guiltily.

"Bells, why didn't you tell me I would of came sooner? Were you hurt?"

I sighed, "I'm fine dad, thats why I didn't think to call. I wasn't injured it was just a small accident. I'm sorry."

He looked upset, "Well I wish you would have called."

The rest of the night went smoothly. We all engaged in conversation and Esme had asked me about how I was feeling, and when my next doctors appointment was.

When dinner was over and everything was cleaned up we said our good byes and left. Even though I knew Charlie was a little upset with me, I was happy everything went well and he seemed to fit right in.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast. Charlie had gone home and I promised we'd see each other soon. The movers came early this morning and started moving our stuff to the new house. I was supervising everything at the new house, while Edward was at our old one. Alice and Esme had arrived and were already situating furniture and putting stuff where they thought it should go. I was grateful for the help as Edward had officially banned me from lifting anything. The new furniture arrived that we had ordered and everything was starting to come together. I couldn't wait to have everything unpacked and in its place.

When the movers had finally left, I kicked Alice and Esme out and told them to come back tomorrow. I was exhausted and I knew Edward would be too. I pulled some candles out of one of the boxes and lit them all over our bedroom. I showered real fast, and then got into bed naked.

When Edward got home and walked into our bedroom he looked shocked. He walked over and crawled onto the bed and then on top of me.

"I missed you today, you look beautiful."

I kissed him, "I missed you too."  
I tugged at his shirt pulling it over his head. He kissed me harder slipping his tongue in my mouth.

He broke away for a moment to take off his jeans and then got under the covers with me.

He went back to kissing me as he got on top of me spreading my legs apart. I could feel him harden against me as he reached his hand down between my legs slipping his fingers in me making me wet.

I moaned, "Edward."

He moaned back, "I want you so bad."

He moved his hand up to my breast carefully grabbing it as he knew they were sore. But I didn't care right now, I just wanted him.

He finally entered me thrusting in slowly.

"Harder," I moaned as I grabbed onto his ass.

He started thrusting harder making me unravel around him, as I yelled his name.

He held my legs underneath my knee pushing them forward making me tighter around his dick. It was then that he couldn't hold no longer as he came inside me.

We both panted, trying to catch our breathe as we lay beside each other.

"Welcome home," I whispered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, been trying to get this out sooner but RL got in the way...Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was 14 weeks pregnant and I found my jeans were starting to become too tight. My bump was starting to proudly show. I had taken a liking to wearing Edward's T shirts, as they weren't as restricting as some of my tight shirts, and made me feel less self conscious. We were also trying to hide any signs from the paparazzi and so far it had been working. It was only a matter of time though before they found out.

I walked out of the closet with a bra and a pair of jeans on unbuttoned. Edward had just walked in the room and when he noticed me he smiled.

"You might want to put some more clothes on before we go out," He said jokingly.

"I can't find anything that fits, look at this," I said as i was trying to button my jeans.

He walked closer to me, grabbing both of my hands.

"Your beautiful."

"I'm fat, Edward, nothing is fitting. I cant keep wearing your clothes."

"Bella, your not fat, your pregnant."

I huffed as I fell back onto the bed, "I know."

"Come on baby, we'll go to lunch and then I'll take you shopping."

I pouted, "But I don't want new clothes."

He was trying to cheer me up as he joked again, "Well we can't have you walking around naked in public, your husband might get jealous."

I smirked and raised my eyebrow, "Oh would he now?"

He was now straddling on top of me, "Mhmm," he said before kissing me.

Between our kisses I breathed, "How jealous?"

"Very," he breathed back.

We made out a few minutes longer before he broke away, "Come on, lets get you dressed."

* * *

"You know I could have went shopping with Alice, you didn't have to take me."

"I wanted to," he said holding the door open for me as we walked into the mall.

"What if someone sees us?"

"If they see us then oh well, I want to enjoy my time out with my wife. If it gets unbearable we'll leave."

I nodded and smiled as he took my hand. The first few stores we stopped in I didn't find anything I liked. We then hit Bloomingdales, and I ended up with a few flowy tops, two pairs of jeans, and a maxi dress, which I tried to protest against, but Edward had talked me into it. It was hard to say no to him, especially when he pretended like he was pouting. By then a few people had started to notice us, but surprisingly we were left alone. It was nice to feel some what normal, and being able to go out and do things with Edward. When I saw the maternity store Edward squeezed my hand and I knew he had seen it too.

"Do you want to go in there?" He said pointing to the store with a bag in his hand.

"I don't think I'm big enough to fit in those clothes yet, Edward." I wasn't really sure if that was true or not. This whole "Maternity" thing was new to me, and I was learning as I went.

He laughed, "Yeah maybe not, but you will soon." He kissed my forehead and we kept walking.

* * *

When we were in the car leaving the mall parking lot I spotted a Babies' R Us across the way.

"Edward, do you mind if we stop in there?" I pointed to the store.

"Not at all, I've never been in one."

I frowned, "Me either."

As soon as we walked in to the store I felt completely overwhelmed. It was a giant store of everything and anything to do with babies. I know we didn't need to start buying anything, but it didn't hurt to browse. I wouldn't even know where to begin in buying what we needed. We started roaming the aisles looking at everything there was to see. So many options for everything. How do you know which one's to get? I knew this was a trip I would need to make again with Esme, she would know. I was suddenly comforted by the fact that I had Edward's family to turn to. They had all been really supportive, and I couldn't be more grateful to have them.

We were greeted by a young sales girl, "Hi, is there anything I can help you guys with today?"

She was eyeing Edward and I knew she knew who he was.

He had picked up on that as well and replied, "No we are just looking around thanks."

"If you need any help let me know," she flashed him a huge grin.

He grabbed my hand and we continued down the aisle.

After we had walked around a little while longer, he could tell I was getting tired. Something I always was lately. I couldn't wait to come back to buy things, I made a few mental notes of things I saw that I wanted. We headed to the car and went home.

As I walked into the house my phone started buzzing.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells, what are you up to?"

I smiled, "Just getting back from shopping."

"Well I just wanted to call and check in, I won't keep you on here. I'll see you next week."

"Ok dad, I can't wait. Be careful."

"I will."

We hung up and I went to find Edward in the kitchen.

I saw him put a bag into the microwave, "Popcorn?"

He smiled, "I figured we could watch a movie."

"Ok," I said as I headed into the living room

* * *

Alice had spent the night, the night before our wedding party. Edward had went out with Jasper, and Alice had made him spend the night at Jasper's place. Her reasoning behind it was lame but I suppose it was only one night. I knew we both could use some time with our friends too.

Alice had painted my nails and picked out my outfit for the party.

"Alice is this all really necessary?" I asked as she had laid out the makeup and hair products on the bathroom counter.

"Yes it is. You need to look extra hot tonight."

I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, but I went along with it.

When she was done with my makeup she started curling my hair.

I started coughing, "If you spray anymore of that hairspray your going to fumigate my unborn child."

She sighed, "Sorry, I just want to make sure it lasts all night."

The party started at 5pm at a private banquet room at the Beverly Hills Hotel. I knew Alice had to leave a little early to go help Esme so she had gotten me ready before she left.

For the hour I waited for Edward to pick me up I did as Alice instructed and basically didn't move. She didn't want me ruining her work of art before I got there.

Edward was late and it was getting close to five and he still wasn't there. I was about to pull my phone out to call him when I heard the front door open.

"Bella?"

"Coming." I said as I walked through the hallway and into the foyer.

He gasped, "Bella, you look amazing."

I smiled shyly, "Thank you."

"Are you ready, my mom will kill me if we are too late."

I nodded and he took my hand and led me to a car that was waiting there. The driver had opened the door for us and we got into the back seat.

When we had arrived the room was already crowded with a sea of people. Mostly of people I didn't know. I was hoping to keep it smaller but i suppose Esme and Alice had other plans. I spotted Charlie talking to Carlisle and it made me smile. I had spent the past two days hanging out with him before Alice kidnapped me.

We walked over to where Edward's family was standing along with Alice and my dad.

Esme pulled me into a hug, "Bella you look gorgeous!"

"All thanks to Alice." I said smiling.

I took a second to scan the room. There was a dance floor and a DJ playing music. There were round tables and chairs that surrounded the perimeter and there were three buffet tables of food. The decorations were white and lavender and everything looked so amazing.

"Esme you did such a good job, it looks beautiful."

She smiled, "Thank you, Bella. I'm so happy you like it."

Edward came and put his hands around my waist pulling me in closer to him. I reached my head up to his and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

When the song that had been playing changed into something slower Edward asked, "May I have this dance ?"

"Of course."

I wasn't a very good dancer, but I wouldn't pass up a chance to dance with Edward at our own party. Alice and jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and a few other couples joined us on the dance floor. We all danced through the next few songs, fast and slow. After awhile Edward could tell I was tired and we went back to the tables.

I gave my dad a hug as we approached him, "Thanks for being here dad."

"I wouldn't miss it, Bella."

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked softly rubbing my back.

I nodded, "Starving."

I sat down next to my dad while Edward went to go get us some food.

"Bells, you look beautiful."

I smiled shyly, "Thanks dad, you clean up pretty good yourself."

He smirked, "Uh, thanks."

Edward had brought back two plates of food and suddenly Esme came over a loud speaker as the music cut off.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight to help us celebrate Edward and my new daughter in law, Bella. Bella, I am so happy Edward found you. You two are so good together and will be amazing parents." I heard a few gasps in the room as some people still weren't aware that I was pregnant. "I want to wish you guys a lifetime of happiness and love, and I hope you guys enjoy your night."

Everyone clapped as Esme returned the microphone to the DJ and the music started playing again.

After a few more hours of hanging with our family and friends, dancing, eating, and more dancing, Edward had pulled me aside and wrapped his arms around me.

He kissed me and then said, "I have a surprise for you."

I looked confused, "A surprise?"

He nodded and then put his lips on mine, this time harder as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

After a few minutes of making out I pulled back, "Well are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Not until we get there."

We walked over to our parents and Edward announced to them that we were leaving. We hugged them and said our good byes. Alice told me to have fun, which meant she knew what the surprise was. Edward led me to the waiting car outside and we got in it.

As soon as we got closer I realized we were going to the airport. The driver had went to a private gated entrance and pulled through to a small runway with an awaiting plane.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?"

He grinned, "Nope."

We snuggled up together on the jet under a blanket. I'd like to think we could have joined the mile high club, but I was so exhausted that I passed out before we got the chance.

* * *

"Bella baby wake up."

I felt Edward softly nudging me.

I rubbed my eyes, "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

He smiled, "It's ok, I know you were tired. But were here."

"Where is here?"

When we walked off of the plane there was a car waiting, they loaded our luggage into the trunk, which supposedly Alice had packed for me, and we were on our way out of the airport.

About 20 minutes later we pulled up to a gated driveway, the driver entered the code and went through the gate. The driveway was about a mile long, it felt like it took forever to get to where we were going. We finally pulled up to a gorgeous house that was on the beach. Everything was secluded, and we had all the privacy we needed.

"Edward this is amazing."

"We're in the Virgin Islands, this is my parents place, but they haven't used it in years."

We walked up to the door of the house and he led me inside.

"You are sneaky , how did you plan all this?"

He smiled, "Well I'm not going to lie I had some help, but I wanted to surprise you. We never did go on a honeymoon."

"Well you definitely did surprise me."

The house was beautiful, it had glass windows everywhere, and the view was of the ocean water. It was a large house, and the moon shone bright above it.

As I walked a little farther into the house looking around I asked, "How long are we here for?"

He came and put his arms around my waist gently kissing my lips before saying, "Two weeks."

* * *

The first week here we did nothing but lounge around and have sex, and I was pretty sure that was how the second week was going to go too.

I woke up in Edward's arms as I felt his morning wood pressing into my back. I slowly turned over so I was facing him. He was still asleep but I brought my hand up and rubbed it through his hair. His eyes slowly crept open as he was staring at me.

"Good morning beautiful."

I whispered, "Good morning."

He immediately pulled me closer and started to kiss me. His tongue forced its way to mine and he slowly moved so that he was straddling on top of me. His kisses became harder as he was even more awake now. He spread my legs farther apart and reached down to my slit rubbing it before sticking his fingers in.

I moaned, "Edward."

"Baby your so wet."

He took his fingers out of me and replaced it with a hard thrust of his dick. I moaned even louder as he thrusted in and out of me. He held both of my hands above my head pinning me to the bed.

Breaking our kiss he slowly made his way down my neck until he reached my breast, sucking on my nipple. That right there did it for me and as he thrusted into me I released everything I had. He began fucking me harder and faster until he too got off.

We were both breathing heavily laying next to each other. In this moment I didn't think life could get any better than this. He turned over so that he was laying on his side and he started tracing his fingers over my belly. He leaned down and kissed it a few times before coming up to my face and kissing my lips.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" He asked.

I sighed, "I don't know. What do you think it is?"

He laughed, "I have no idea either."

"Well I have a doctors appointment when we get back, so we'll find out then."

"I can't wait," he smiled.

His fingers still traced across my belly and we laid there awhile longer before passing back out.

* * *

**Let me know in the reviews what you think! Do you think they will be having a boy or a girl? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me a week to get this to you guys, hope you like it! **

* * *

The rest of our honeymoon seemed to fly by, and I was sad we had to return back to reality. Even though us returning wasn't such a bad thing I had enjoyed my alone time with Edward.

Edward gave my hand a squeeze as we entered the elevator, "You ready?" He smiled.

I nodded and pressed the button to go up to our doctors office. I was nervous and excited. I was always worried, I felt like they were going to tell me something was wrong. Dr. Lawson had referred me to a gynecologist, Dr. Emily Rose and that's who we would be meeting today.

Edward led me into the doctors office and we checked in with the nurse at the front, letting her know we were here for our appointment.

We took a seat in the waiting room, and my knees nervously began to bounce.

Edward leaned over and put his hand on my thigh, "Everything's going to be fine, Bella. Don't be nervous."

I tried to smile and was about to say something when a nurse had called my name. She led us into a room and had me sit up on the chair.

"Ah Bella, Edward, so good to finally meet you." Dr. Rose shook both of our hands.

She sat down at the ultrasound machine, pressing a few buttons to get set up.

"Well, let's take a look. Bella why don't you lie back and pull your shirt up for me."

Once I had done what she asked Edward had sat in the chair next to me grabbing my hand. The process was the same as the last ultrasound I had, she placed the cold jelly on my stomach and then placed the wand over it.

"Are we wanting to find out the sex today?"

I looked at Edward and then looked back at her, "Yeah, we do."

"Ok well lets see what we find."

She moved the wand over my stomach and then hit some buttons on the screen. A sudden pitter patter came from the machine.

"Your baby's heart sounds great."

I looked at Edward with tears in my eyes and he gave my hand a squeeze.

Edward nervously spoke, "Can you tell what the gender is?"

She clicked a few more buttons while she moved the wand and said, "Yep, it looks like you two are having a girl."

"A girl, are you sure?" I asked, wanting to make sure she was right.

"Yep, its a girl. I'll print these copies out for you."

Edward came up and kissed me, "I hope she looks just like you," he whispered.

As the appointment ended and we headed down to our car we were unexpectedly met by paparazzi.

"Damn it." Edward huffed, as he held my hand leading me to our car.

The men with the cameras were shouting things at us, and asking us questions. We tried our best to look down and away from the camera flashes and move quickly to our car. I was wearing one of Edward's T shirts but it had grown tight around my growing belly. It was obvious that they were going to know I was pregnant.

Once we were inside the car and pulling out of the parking lot Edward said, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's ok Edward, we knew they were going to find out eventually."

"I know, but I was hoping it wasn't for awhile longer. Now all they will do is follow you."

"Well that's all they do now, so there won't be much of a difference."

He sighed, "I suppose. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, if it becomes an issue we will figure it out."

* * *

The next morning I snuck out of bed, having the urge to go swimming. I grabbed my bathing suit and a towel from the closet and headed down stairs. I absolutely loved our back yard. It was so peaceful and was one of my favorite places to hang out now. I couldn't wait to have our little girl running around it.

I had swam around for about twenty minutes before I saw Edward coming through the back door.

He smiled when he saw me and my belly floating around.

"Thanks for the invite." He said jokingly.

"Sorry, you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you, but I was itching to get out here."

I walked to the stairs and got out of the pool. I caught Edward eyeing me as I grabbed my towel. He then walked over to me pulling me closer, letting my towel drop to the ground. He rested his hands on the sides of my belly.

He leaned in kissing me, "You look hot."

"Oh yeah?"

"If you weren't pregnant you'd be over my shoulder right now making our way back to our bed."

I laughed, "Oh yeah and what makes you think you could catch me to throw me over your shoulder."

He pressed against me harder, "Because you wouldn't dare run from me, would you?"

We stared at each other a second and before he could say or do anything else I pushed him into the pool.

"Race you to the bedroom!"

I quickly ran knowing he would catch up quickly. He caught me just as I was reaching the kitchen pulling me in and turning around grabbing my face pulling mine to his. He was soaking wet and water was dripping all over the floor from his T shirt and shorts. His tongue slipped between mine, and he kissed me like he never had before. He was walking us until my back was to our kitchen table. He grabbed my sides lifting me up to sit on the table. I reached my hands out in search of the buttons on his shorts, undoing them and dropping them to the ground. We never broke our kiss as we undressed each other.

"Baby, I want you so bad." He moaned.

I reached out and grabbed his dick giving it a squeeze before moving my hand up and down it. He moved his hand between my thighs spreading my legs apart.

As he thrust his dick into me I moaned loudly, "Fuck."

He thrust into me harder each time, as I lay at the edge of the kitchen table.

"Come for me baby." He moaned gripping my thighs. I couldn't contain myself any longer and I yelled his name as I came undone around him.

As I tightened around him he then too came undone. Still inside me, I laid on the table breathing heavily.

"If I would have known we would do this I would have went swimming sooner."

He laughed as he pulled out of me and reached for my hands to help me sit up.

"I'll get you back for pushing me in the pool though."

I leaned in to give him a quick kiss, "Oh, I'll be waiting."

* * *

"Bella! Look at you, your belly has grown so much!" Esme said excitedly as she pulled me into a hug.

I sighed, "I know pretty soon I'll be huge."

"Don't be silly dear, you look amazing."

Edward put his arm around my waist as we walked into the living room and were met by the rest of his family, including Alice. Her and Jasper had gotten pretty serious, and she was planning to move in with him in a few weeks.

Alice ran up and hugged me as soon as we walked into the room.

"Well, what is it? Am I going to have a niece or a nephew?" She was practically bouncing up and down.

Rosalie gave me a smile from the chair she sat in with Emmet, and I gave her a small wave back to her.

Edward pulled me in closer to his side, looking down and smiling at me before looking up at everyone else.

"Don't you guys want to wait till after dinner?"

"Don't be silly Edward," Esme said, "Tell me what my grandchild will be."

Edward looked down again at me and said, "Do you want to tell them, Bella?"

I grinned, "We're having a girl."

Alice and Esme screamed and everyone came over to hug us.

Alice screamed, "I knew it! I'm so excited, she will be the best dressed baby in Hollywood!"

Everyone laughed and then Carlisle spoke, "I'm so excited for you two, congratulations."

I hugged him again, "Thank you, Carlisle."

We then headed into the dining room to eat, as Alice was already making a list of stores we needed to go to. I rolled my eyes and laughed at my best friends excitement.

As I sat down next to Edward he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I love you, I can't wait to meet our daughter."

I thought my heart was going to melt as he said the words _our daughter_. This all seemed to be so surreal, that our baby was growing inside me and in only a short amount of time we would be meeting her.

I whispered back, "I love you too, and I can't wait either."

* * *

Alice demanded we go shopping the next day and she was at our house to pick me up bright and early.

"You know we still have months before she is here, we don't have to go crazy today."

She rolled her eyes, "Bella, you need to be prepared and when your in your last few weeks you won't want to be out shopping."

She had a point, but I still didn't think it had to be done in a day. We first went to a small baby boutique in Beverly Hills. I picked up one of the outfits and the price tag was outrageous.

"Alice, I am not buying clothes this expensive. She'll just grow out of it right away."

"I'll buy them then, they are going to look so cute on her."

"I will not let you spend that kind of money on something that won't last long, and she's a baby, I'm not going to spend $100 on a onesie just for her to spit up all over it."

"You are really no fun." She pouted.

A sales lady walked over eyeing us and I could tell she knew who I was.

"Can I help you ladies with anything."

I smiled and shook my head, "No we're just looking."

"Well let me know if you two need anything."

I nodded and went back to browsing. I ended up buying a cream and pastel pink onesie that said "Daddy's Princess" on it with a matching cream sweater. I knew Edward would like it.

The next store we went into I think Alice had bought everything they had for girls. She came out with a few bags and I told her she was crazy, but she didn't care.

We finally stopped back at the Babies R Us that Edward and I had went a few weeks previous. That was where I went crazy, and had remembered my mental list I had made from before. Alice had wanted me to pick out furniture, but I felt that was something Edward and I should do together. She gave up on that and we went back to looking at the clothes. People were starting to stare and recognize me, so after we shamelessly filled three carts full of stuff we decided it was time to go. We had bought so much, and didn't even make a dent in the stuff we probably actually needed. We bought clothes, pacifiers, bath supplies, bibs, a car seat, and a bunch other things Alice decided that I had to have.

After we pulled into the driveway I went inside to find Edward so he could help us get the stuff inside.

When he opened the trunk of Alice's SUV his face look shocked, "Did you two rob the Babies R Us or what?"

I smiled nervously, "We kind of went a little crazy."

He laughed, "I'll say."

I could tell he didn't mind and actually seemed interested and excited to see what we bought. Once we had everything upstairs in the room that was going to be the nursery Edward said, "So what if it turns out the doctor was wrong and it's actually a boy and you already bought all this girl stuff."

Alice glared at him, "Not funny Cullen."

I laughed, "Well then he will look pretty in all the dresses we just bought him."

We all laughed and headed back downstairs and said good bye to Alice. In the back of my mind I hoped Edward's joke wouldn't really be true.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Sorry it's taken me some time to get this up! Hope everyone had a great 4th of July if your from the US!**

**This one's a short chapter sorry, but I wanted to get something up for you guys!**

**Let's get to it then! Hope you like it!**

* * *

I was sad that Edward was leaving today for New York. He had some business meetings to attend to and would be gone for two days. It was decided that I would stay home, as I really didn't feel like traveling across the entire US pregnant, to be there for two days, and turn around and do it again. And Edward had also informed me that his meetings would probably be all day so that would leave me in the hotel room alone all day. I was going to miss him like crazy though. Our bed would definitely be cold and lonely with out him home, but Alice was going to come over tonight and keep me company.

Edward walked down the stairs carrying his suitcase and set it by the front door. He walked over to me knowing a car would be here to pick him up any second.

"I'm going to miss you so much," He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you too."

He reached his lips up to mine giving me a passionate kiss. Two days felt like it was going to be a life time but he assured me it would go by quickly.

"Take care of you and little nugget while I'm gone," he rubbed both hands on the sides of my growing belly.

"I will, just hurry back to us daddy."

He grinned when he heard the word daddy, still making this all seem so surreal.

The door bell rang and we knew it was time for Edward to leave.

He kissed me once more, "Bye baby I love you."

"I love you too Edward, be careful."

He nodded and closed the door behind him.

I made my way to the kitchen to make myself something to eat, knowing Alice she would be here soon.

I was just sitting down to eat when my phone started to ring. I grabbed it from the counter and saw it was Esme.

"Hi Esme," I said as I answered the phone.

"Hi dear, how are you feeling today?"

I sighed, "I'm good."

I knew she could tell I was down, "Bella, he'll only be gone two days, it will go by faster than you think."

"I know I know, it's just so empty with out him here."

"Well if you need anything while he's gone just give us a call ok?"

"Ok, thank you Esme."

We hung up and I ate my sandwich. Just as I was putting my plate in the dishwasher I heard the front door open.

"Bella?"

It was Alice. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist coming over for long.

"I'm in the kitchen."

She was her normal chipper self as she entered the kitchen.

"So, what are we doing today?"

I walked to the living room and she followed, both sitting on the couch.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

I knew asking Alice what she wanted to do was something I probably didn't want to ask, but knowing her she probably had everything planned our already.

"Well," she said all giddy, "I made us an appointment at the nail salon, so i figure we could do that and then maybe a little shopping and then grab some dinner."

"Ok, but I don't want to shop long, I don't really need anything."

She sighed, "Bella, a woman always needs something."

We both broke out into laughter knowing she was probably right.

* * *

Once we both had gotten a pedicure and a manicure we went to a few stores that were in walking distance. Alice had bought a few things, but I didn't see anything I couldn't live without. Edward had texted me saying that he landed in New York and would call me later. I couldn't wait to hear his voice.

"Bella, earth to Bella." Alice said waving her hands in front of me.

I shook my head and realized I had spaced out, "Sorry."

We had sat down to dinner and I felt exhausted.

"Bella, are you ok?"

I rubbed my eyes, "Yeah just tired."

Two teenage girls had approached our table looking nervous.

The blonde one spoke first, "Um, are you um Bella Cullen?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Could we get a picture with you?"

This was awkward, no one had ever asked for my picture, It was usually Edward's they wanted.

"Sure," I said as I slid out of the booth and stood in between the two girls.

Alice had take the brunette girls camera phone and snapped a picture.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Cullen!"

"No problem girls, enjoy your dinner."

I sat back down as the girls left.

"Look at you _Mrs. Cullen._" Alice was grinning.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yeah yeah shut up."

We finished our dinner and headed home. We decided we would curl up on the couch and watch some TV, Alice was going to spend the night.

* * *

Once we had gotten into our pajamas and settled on the couch covered in blankets I turned on the TV. Entertainment Tonight was the first thing on the screen and I immediately heard Edward's name.

**"Looks like Edward has left his pregnant wife Bella at home for a night out with a mystery blonde. T****he pair were spotted holding hands as they left a restaurant tonight in New York."**

They had showed a picture of Edward holding onto Irina. This had to be a mistake. He wouldn't do that, or would he? This is the second time he had been photographed with her like that, maybe I was just the naive pregnant wife after all.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok Alice, what is this bullshit?" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell at her, it wasn't her fault, but I was so pissed I couldn't comprehend anything.

"Maybe it's not what it looks like, this has happened before."

"He's holding her fucking hand Alice, it's exactly what it looks like."

"Bella you should stay calm. Stress isn't good for the baby."

Yeah the baby, OUR baby. How could he do this to me?

I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. Alice looked really worried, but I knew if I didn't get up quickly I wouldn't make it to the bathroom before I threw up.

After I threw my dinner up and flushed the toilet I sat on the edge of the tub with my face in my hands. What was I going to do?

There was a knock on the door, I knew it would be Alice.

"Bella your phone is ringing, it's Edward."

"Don't answer it."

She opened the door and walked in looking at me, "Bella, I think you should talk to him."

I huffed, "I don't have anything to say to him right now."

She sighed, "Come on, lets get you up to bed."

She grabbed my hand and helped me up the stairs and into the bed. As much as I hated him right now, I wish Edward was here. None of this would be happening if he was home with me. But that was selfish of me, I couldn't keep him locked up in the house all the time in fear of what the media would say and do. I wanted so badly to believe this was all a mistake, but the pictures and proof was there.

It wasn't long before I had completely passed out.

* * *

I awoke startled at the sound of my phone ringing on my night stand. Alice must have put it there last night. I grabbed it and saw that it was Edward calling. I hesitated a few seconds before answering it.

"What do you want?"

"Bella? Where have you been, I've been trying to call you since last night. I love you, are you ok?"

I was pissed, of course I wasn't ok. "No Edward, I'm not ok."

"Bella you got to believe me, nothing happened. It's all a lie."

"Edward there's pictures of you holding Irina's hand. Why is she even there with you? I'm glad I get to find out from a TV show that my husband is cheating on me."

He sighed, "Bella I promise you nothing happened. She's here with Jasper as an assistant. Please baby, you got to believe me, I love you."

"Edward, I don't know what to believe, I mean why would you be holding her hand?"

"The paparazzi found out what restaurant we were eating at, we had met some people there from the movie studio to discuss some up coming projects. When we went to leave there were literally 30 paparazzi plus other fans there waiting, it was insane. We were trying to all stay together and walk through it to the car and she grabbed my hand in the middle of it."

"I mean but why would she do that though, your married?"

"I don't know baby, I yelled at her afterwards knowing these pictures would be everywhere. We were just trying to get out of the mob of people. You got to believe me Bella. I love you and our daughter more than anything, I would never want to do anything to hurt you."

I didn't know what to think. I mean his story did make sense but at the same time this wasn't the first mishap with Irina. But I damn well would make sure it would be the last.

"Edward, I'm getting off here. We'll talk when you get home."

We said good bye and hung up, I could tell he was upset, but so was I.

* * *

**Please Please Review! I love hearing from you all!**

**Do you think Bella should forgive Edward? Or is she right in over reacting? **

**Do you guys want any more of Edward's point of view?**

**I promise to make the next chapter extra long 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Sorry updates haven't been coming as quickly lately. I am trying to finish up my summer classes and have had tons of HW! Hope everyone is having a good summer!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I had woken up in the middle of the night, not able to fall back asleep. I had too much on my mind, and on top of that my hormones were making me act and think crazy things. I wiped the tears that had escaped my eyes and pushed the covers back and got out of bed. I grabbed a snack from the kitchen and went into the living room. I must be a masochist because I turned on the TV knowing it was still on the channel I had left it on. Entertainment Tonight wasn't on but another show similar to it was now on. And there they were again replaying what I had just saw hours ago. My husband, my Edward, holding Irina's hand. I knew part of me was over reacting and should know better than to dwell on this, but the pregnant hormonal wife in me was mad as hell.

"Bella, don't do this to yourself."

Of course Alice would still be here. She came around into the room and walked to sit on the couch next to me.

"I can't help it Alice, why would he do this?"

"You really need to stop stressing out so much, this isn't good for you." She took the remote out of my hand as tears fell from my eyes and turned the TV off.

She pulled me in closer to her and wrapped her arms around me.

"Everything is going to be ok, Bella. It's all a misunderstanding."

"Alice, what if you had seen Jasper holding another woman's hand on national TV, you would be reacting the same way."

She looked away from me knowing I was right. She would be just as devastated as me if she were in my position.

"Have you talked to him?"

I nodded.

"And what did he say?"

I sighed, "He just said that there was a ton of paparazzi and fans when they were leaving the restaurant and Irina grabbed his hand so she didn't get lost in the crowd."

"Well that could of happened."

I rolled my eyes, "Irina is a big girl, she doesn't need someone to hold her hand in a crowd, especially MY husbands and with full knowledge this would end up everywhere."

"I know your right, I'm sorry. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Alice, He's coming home tonight and I don't know if I'm ready to see him yet."

"Bella, just talk to him. He loves you more than anything, and you love him too. This will all pass over, you need to not stress so you don't hurt the baby."

Alice was right in that I needed to be careful about the baby, but I still wasn't sure if I was ready to see him. We sat on the couch together for awhile longer and then I headed back upstairs to change. The sun had come up and I felt like getting out of the house so I thought I'd do some grocery shopping. It was early morning so I figured the store wouldn't be crowded.

I snuck out of the house as fast as I could while Alice was in her room. Not that I didn't want her to come with, but I really needed some time to clear my head.

I had grabbed a cart from the front of the store and started to browse the aisles. Shopping while pregnant wasn't always easy, it was sort of like shopping while hungry, everything looks good and you end up with a bunch of stuff you really don't need. I had turned the corner to the next aisle and spotted a familiar blonde.

Rosalie. I didn't know if she had seen me or not, and incase she had I'd feel guilty if I tried to skip the aisle and avoid her.

"Hey Rose," I said quietly coming up behind her as she turned around.

She gave me a soft smile, "Hi Bella, what are you doing here so early?"

"Have a lot on my mind and couldn't sleep, thought I'd get out of the house for awhile."

She looked at me in a way that I could tell she knew about the Irina situation, "Yeah me too."

"Well I won't keep you, I just thought I'd say hi."

"It's good to see you, Bella," She smiled and then grabbed her cart and waved goodbye.

I trudged along through the next few aisles finally deciding I'd had enough and was ready to go home. I checked out at the register and headed for the door when A swarm of people surrounded me. I tried using my cart full of groceries to push past them but it wasn't working. Lights were flashing and there was so much yelling I couldn't comprehend what they were all saying. I threw my hands up trying to block the flashing lights when someone in front of my cart pushed it into me and I fell backwards, with my head hitting the curb. This could not be happening. I heard a familiar voice screaming for everyone to back away from me as I lie on the ground. I couldn't move, I was in too much pain.

"Get away from her assholes, someone call 911!"

It was Rosalie. I thought I would never be so grateful to have her around than I was right now.

She knelt down beside me, "Bella? Bella are you ok?"

"Rose?"

"Yes Bella it's me Rose, an ambulance is almost here just hold on ok?"

The police and paramedics arrived shortly after, and Rosalie never left my side. They lifted me onto a gurney and then put me in the ambulance taking me to the hospital I assumed.

I was in a daze laying there, my head throbbing from pain. I lifted my arm resting my hand over my belly hoping and praying that my baby was ok. I should have just stayed home, if anything happens to our baby it will be my fault. I couldn't think like that right now though, I had to have hope.

We arrived at the hospital and they wheeled me in through a private entrance. They brought me up to a room and started poking and prodding, taking blood, and who knows what else. The pain medication they started me on was making me very tired, my eyes became heavy and I could no longer stay awake.

* * *

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry," I heard a familiar voice say.

I could feel my brain starting to wake up but my eyes still weighed heavy, not attempting to open them.

"Just please wake up, I am so sorry Bella."

"E-Edward?" I whispered out as my throat was dry.

"Bella, baby your awake?" I felt him lean down and kiss my forehead several times.

"Trying."

The throbbing in my head came rushing back and I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter, wincing from the pain.

I heard a light knock on the door.

"She's just starting to wake up, dad."

"That's good soon, let me take a look at her."

My eyes were still shut but I could hear them shuffling around the room.

"Bella, it's Carlisle, can you open your eyes?"

I took a deep breathe and slowly tried opening my eyes, squinting when they met the light. I blinked a few times trying to get them to focus and saw Carlisle and Edward standing beside me.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"My head hurts."

He sighed, "Well that will be expected, you took a pretty nasty fall."

"Is the baby ok?" I asked nervously and saw the pain in Edward's eyes as he looked at his father for the answer.

He sighed again pausing for a moment which made me even more nervous, "It appears that everything is ok right now, but you will definitely need to be put on bed rest for awhile."

Carlisle left the room saying he'd be back in a little bit to check on me. As soon as he left Edward sat back down grabbing my hand, but I pulled it away before he reached it. Yesterday's thoughts came tumbling back to me, the whole reason I had went to the store was to clear my head. Suddenly remembering Rosalie.

"Bella, please don't do that."

"Where is Rosalie?"

"I think she's still in the waiting room with Emmett. Can we please just talk for a second?"

I huffed, "What's there to talk about Edward? Your strutting around town holding hands with Irina, I think I got the picture pretty clear."

"Bella I told you, she grabbed my hand in the crowd. Believe me I never would have done that, I love you."

"But this isn't the first time this has happened Edward, can't you see why I would be suspicious? I mean first it was pics on set and now you guys are holding hands? I mean whats going to happen next, is she moving in with us?"

"Just stop Bella, I love you and our baby, not her. Irina has worked for us for a long time and I've been over her doing shit like this for years now. I promise you Bella you have to believe me I did not mean for this to happen. She grabbed my hand and of course it was while they were snapping pictures. And I'll never forgive myself for it, especially for what happened at the store, because it's my fault they were there hounding you."

"Edward you may have been the reason they were there taking pictures of me at the store, but me getting pushed down was not your fault, it was theirs. And I'm just so thankful that Rosalie was there."

"I am too, but this was all my fault. We should be at home right now, not in the fucking hospital."

"Do you know when I can go home?"

I shook his head, "They haven't said yet."

I huffed, "Well I hope its soon, I really hate hospitals."

We were both silent for awhile. I knew that our conversation about what happened was far from over, but right now I think both of us needed to put it on hold until we got home. Our focus was on getting me out of here and making sure our baby was ok. And I honestly still didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know what to believe. Part of me knew he was telling the truth, but the other part of me wanted to not forgive him and stay mad. How many times could he fuck up and expect me to always forgive him?

* * *

The next few days in the hospital passed slowly. I couldn't wait to get home and be in my own bed. There was still tension between Edward and I, but we knew the hospital wasn't the place to hash out our problems. I was happy to see Rosalie when she came to visit, I couldn't thank her enough for being there and protecting me that day, and it seemed to have brought us closer. I could tell Alice was a little pissed at me, as I did sneak out of the house away from her, but she still came to visit and was happy to see that I was ok. I knew I'd have to make it up to her somehow.

I was finally being discharged from the hospital and we were on our way home. As we pulled up to gate a ton of paparazzi flooded around the car. I was lucky we had tinted windows, but knew they would somehow figure out how to get their pictures anyways. Edward helped me out of the car and walked us inside. The car pulled away, as we had a hired car to drive us home. Edward had went with Emmett to get my car from the store where it was still parked yesterday, so it was already home. Just the feeling of being home made me instantly feel a little better. I went straight for the living room, I wasn't ready to be in a bed again, but knew Edward wouldn't push the issue if I was sitting down somewhere comfortable.

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

I shook my head, "No I'm ok right now, thanks."

He nodded and said he was going up to take a shower. I knew he was just trying to give me some space, probably as nervous as me to finish our discussion.

I sat cuddled up under a blanket on the couch flipping through the channels on TV, when I heard Edward coming down the stairs.

He walked in and sat down next to me, and I could smell the scent of his body wash on his skin. I missed that smell.

"So?" He said nervously.

I whispered back, "So?"

I could tell he was contemplating with himself on what to say to me first so I just went ahead and said what I was thinking.

"Edward, I think some things need to change. I don't want to be this nagging jealous wife, but I have been publicly humiliated."

He nodded, "Ok, what do you want me to do?"

I sighed, "Well, I don't know if Irina working for you is the best idea. She's caused too much tension between us and I hate it."

"I agree, Bella. I know she won't go without a fight, but I think it's time I found a new assistant. I want you to be able to trust me Bella, I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you. I love you so much."

"I know Edward and I love you, but you can't blame me for being pissed about this."

"I don't blame you at all, I'd be pissed too, hell I am pissed! She should have never even came on this trip."

He scooted in closer to me, moving his hand to rub my belly. It felt like we had been apart for years, but it really had only been a few days. I missed being in his arms, and once he was rubbing his belly I felt us slowly slipping back into our bubble.

"I know it's going to take time for you to completely trust what I say, but I love you and our daughter more than words can explain."

He brought his hand under my chin pulling me forward, he leaned in kissing me so passionately, like it was the first time we had ever kissed. I loved him, and I knew I had no reason not to trust him. I hoped we could move forward from this stronger than before. I knew we'd be ok.

* * *

Over the next few days Edward and I had fallen back into the way we were pre-Irina drama. I was glad we were moving past that and that we got to spend some time together. Edward made sure I stayed in bed or rested on the couch, as the doctor ordered. Alice had come by to visit briefly, but didn't stay long. I had also called my dad, knowing he would be upset again if I didn't call him to tell him what happened. He was worried about me but I assured him that I was fine and would let him know if I needed anything.

Edward had went out for a little bit and left me cuddled up on the couch watching TV. I was drifting off to sleep when the door bell rang. I slowly got up making my way to the door. I opened it up and was shocked to see Rosalie there.

"Hey Bella, hope you don't mind me stopping by."

I shook my head, "No not at all, come in."

I led her into the living room, knowing that if Edward came home and saw me up he would be annoyed.

She sat down on the couch opposite of the one I sat down on.

"So what's up?" I asked her. It wasn't like Rosalie to just drop by.

She looked nervous, "I just wanted to see how you were doing, I wanted to give you some time with Edward before I stopped by."

"I really appreciate it Rose, I can't thank you enough for helping me that day at the store. I owe you big time."

She smiled, "It's really no problem Bella, you are technically my sister, and you're carrying me niece so I wouldn't have rather been anywhere else."

I nodded, "Well thank you, that means a lot."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, not know what else to say.

"I actually wanted to come by to ask you something."

I was surprised, "Oh?"

"I was wondering if I could throw you a baby shower?"

"Um," I said hesitantly, "Sure, but you'd have to probably include Alice, those are usually her kind of things."

She nodded, "Yeah I figured so, that's fine. We will probably just have something at my parents house if thats ok with you?"

"I'm sure that's fine Rose, I don't want anything big."

"Ok then, cool." She smiled.

We chatted a few minutes longer before Edward finally came home. He was shocked to see me and Rosalie in the living room.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

She hesitantly smiled, "Just wanted to check on Bella."

"Well thank you."

Rosalie looked back at me and stood up, "I should get going, I'll call you sometime this week Bella."

I nodded, "Ok, thanks for coming by Rose."

Edward walked her to the door and then came back to where I was sitting in the living room.

He sat down grinning, and I knew it was because me and his sister were finally getting along. Something he had hoped for in the beginning.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Good, bad, both? Do you like Rosalie and Bella becoming better friends?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait...going to be a short chap...next will be longer I promise!**

* * *

As I slowly opened my eyes I could feel Edwards hard on pressing against my back. He shifted a little pulling me closer to him, squeezing his arm tighter across my belly.

He started kissing the nape of my neck slowly and quietly and whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yes," I whispered back. It had been awhile since we had sex because of everything going on and me being on bed rest.

I started to shift myself so that I could turn over to face him. I brought my hand up to his cheek rubbing my thumb on the side of his face.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

He leaned in closer, pecking me on the lips. Not wanting it to end I leaned my lips back into his begging for more. He gave in and slid his tongue into my mouth. We made out for awhile before I eventually grabbed his hard dick.

He broke away from the kiss, "Bella...We can't." He sounded disappointed.

"Why?"

"It's not safe for you and the baby right now, if anything were to happen it would be my fault."

"I'm fine, and the doctor said it was ok if it was only once in awhile."

He looked torn, not knowing what the right thing to do was. I know he wanted me, but at the same time he was a worrier and didn't want anything to happen.

"Bella, we only have a few more weeks to go, we need to make sure she stays safe until then. And I will not be the cause of something happening to our daughter just because I want to put my dick in you."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Fine," I moved a few inches away from him, "have it your way."

He sighed, "So have you thought about any baby names yet?"

I nodded, "Only a few."

"Well are you going to tell me what they are?"

"Well, so far I've liked Chloe, Elizabeth, and Madeline."

He smiled, "I like those too. Elizabeth was my grandmothers name."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Esme's mother."

"Well we still have some time to decide."

We sat silent for a few minutes, as I just laid in his arms.

"So what are your plans for today?" Edwards schedule was so crazy lately I can't ever keep up with what he's doing.

"Well I need to stop by my parents house and then take my beautiful wife out to lunch."

"Really? You don't have to work or go to meetings today?" The thought of getting to spend time with Edward today made me super excited. Besides when we were laying in bed, I haven't gotten to spend much time with him. Especially outside of the house.

"Nope, I cleared the whole day to spend with you. Alice even sent you over something to wear since you haven't been able to go shopping for bigger clothes. I doubt you want to go out wearing mine."

I had taken a liking to wearing Edwards clothes all day, every day now because they were all that fit me. I didn't see the point in buying clothes I may never wear again, and it wasn't like I was leaving the house most days.

Edward helped me get out of bed and walked me to the shower. We ended up showering together, one of my favorite things to do with him. Although it was a bit harder with my big belly in the way now, it didn't leave us much room.

He went to get dressed as I looked through the bag that apparently Alice had left for me. It was a long maxi dress with some flat sandals. A little more dressier than I would have liked to have worn today, but don't really have much choice. I slipped on the dress and headed down stairs to find Edward waiting in the kitchen.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

"I look like a ginormous whale. Are you sure you want me to go with you? I'm sure paparazzi will be around and then my fat ass will be in the tabloids saying how horrible I look."

"Bella, stop. You look beautiful, and your not a whale or fat, your carrying our daughter which is the most amazing thing ever to me."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, let's go."

He just laughed and walked to the garage, knowing he wouldn't be winning this argument.

When we got in the car and started down the driveway I remembered him saying we were stopping by his parents house.

"Baby, why do we need to go to your parents? I just talked to your mom yesterday and she didn't say anything about coming over."

"I just need to pick up something from over there, are you hungry?"

I nodded, "Starving." I brought my hand to my belly and started rubbing it. "And I have to pee again."

He laughed, "Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Feed me and get me to a bathroom if you know whats good for you." I said jokingly and we both laughed.

* * *

We arrived at his parents house and I noticed Alice's car in the driveway.

"I wonder why Alice is here?" I asked him as he took my hand and led me to the door.

He just shrugged and kept walking. Esme answered the door and immediately started hugging us.

"Bella, you look amazing!"

I smiled, "Thanks, I'm feeling pretty large right now."

"No way you look great!"

Edward looked at me and said, "Told you."

I rolled my eyes at him again.

He took my hand again and was leading us into the living room when all of a sudden I heard yelling.

"SURPRISE!"

I was shocked, I hadn't noticed in those few seconds that the room was decorated and filled with people. Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and my dad. My dad.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I said confused.

He came over and hugged me, "I heard someone was having a baby shower."

I glanced over at Edward who was grinning, "They've been planning this for awhile."

Hugging my dad again I said, "It's so good to see you dad, I've missed you."

Esme then chimed in, "Now we know usually guys don't attend baby showers, but we figured it would be special if it was just all of us as a family, instead of at a restaurant with a bunch of people you don't know."

I smiled, "Thank you Esme, it's perfect."

Edward came over to me and pulled me in closer to him, kissing my forehead.

"I can't believe you knew about this and didn't tell me."

"Why would I tell you, it was intended to be a surprise."

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess you have a point."

He leaned down and kissed my lips, pecking them a few times before leaning back up. When I looked up all I could see was everyone staring at us.

"Well, I guess before we get started, I really have to pee."

They all broke out into laughter and I headed out of the room to find the bathroom.

* * *

**Wanted to at least get a little something out to you guys instead of not posting at all! Hope you liked it, and I'll be posting the next chapter soon!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok guys, last chapter! Thanks so much everyone for reading! I started writing this one day with no intentions so I am happy to see it went this far. Make sure to follow my username if you want to read more of my stories. I am starting to plan out a new one..and this one will have more of a direction(unlike this one since I just started it on a whim one day) and I'm hoping to write most of it before posting so you wont have to wait long for chapters. **

**Thanks again for reading, you guys are so awesome!**

* * *

I had an amazing time at my baby shower. It was nice getting to bond with Edward's family, and it was especially nice to get to see my dad. I'm so happy that he was able to be included in it. He wasn't able to stay long, but promised he would be back in a few weeks for when our daughter would be born.

Things were picking up with work for Edward which I was a little disappointed about. He wasn't too happy about it either, but he had signed on to a few projects before I even got pregnant. That's Hollywood for you, I guess.

I rolled over and sat up in my empty bed. I hated the mornings I wasn't able to wake up to Edward still laying next to me. I finally made my way up and to the bathroom to shower.

I had been on bed rest for weeks now since I fell that the grocery store, but I just couldn't sit any longer. My belly had gotten bigger and more uncomfortable, and it would be any day now that I would be in labor. I would be lying if i didn't admit that I was nervous, but I was also excited. I wondered if she would look like me or Edward or have a mixture of both of us. And I hoped she got his green eyes.

As I stepped out of the shower I felt a sharp pain, but it quickly went away after a few pains was nothing new so I dried off, got dressed, and waddled my way downstairs to find something to eat.

I grabbed a bunch of snacks and headed to the living room, setting myself up for a day of hanging on the couch. I felt better hanging on the couch all day instead of being holed up in my bedroom. Although sometimes there were days I didn't have the energy to make it downstairs.

As I went to reach for the remote I felt another sharp pain, and I had to stop and catch my breathe when it stopped it hurt so bad. I couldn't be going into labor already? I still had a few more days till my due date. As I went to stand up to get my phone I noticed that my pants were soaking wet.

Freaking out I hurried to get my phone and dial Edwards number. Of course no answer though. I hurried back upstairs and washed myself up and changed my clothes, getting out the bag I had packed for the hospital. We had packed it a few days ago, knowing I could deliver at anytime so we wanted to be prepared.

Still freaking out I dial Edwards number again. When the voicemail comes on I decided to leave a message, "Edward call me back, please, I think it's time."

I hung up and then dialed Alice.

"Hey, whats up Bella?"

"Alice, I think its time."

"Time for what?"

"THE BABY ALICE TIME FOR THE BABY," I yelled. The pains were coming even faster.

"OH MY GOD! Where's Edward?"

I huffed, "I don't know Alice, I can't get ahold of him. Can you please come get me and take me to the hospital."

"I'm already on my way, I'll be there in a second don't move!"

* * *

When we reached the hospital she pulled around back, we had called ahead of time so they knew I was on my way. I was met with a nurse and a wheel chair, along with Carlisle.

"Bella, how are you doing? Have you gotten ahold of Edward yet?"

I shook my head, "No I keep trying all I get is his voicema...owww!"

"Breathe Bella, breathe."

I got wheeled up in to a room and made Alice promise she wouldn't leave my side.

After they had hooked up all the appropriate machines to me I made Alice dial Edwards phone again.

"He's still not answering Bella, I'm sorry."

"Great, he's going to miss the birth of his first child."

"No he won't Bella he'll be here, I promise." She tried comforting me but at that point I was in so much pain I didn't even care, I just needed it to stop.

The doctor had come in to check on me after an hour and had told me i was dilating fast and would only be a little longer until time to push.

When he came back to check when I was fully dilated, I saw Edward barge in through the door as I started to push.

"Bella," He yelled, "I am so sorry baby." He came right to my side and grabbed my hand kissing it. "I am so sorry, I didn't have my phone by me while we were shooting."

"Edward it hurts so bad," I moaned.

"Your doing great Bella. We are going to meet our daughter." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

* * *

An hour later I was holding our daughter in my arms. It was so surreal that she was finally here. The pain was worth every bit of it.

"She's so beautiful, just like you." Edward whispered as he sat beside me on the bed.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him, in this moment I loved him more than ever, for giving me this precious gift.

There was a knock on the door and I knew it would be our family wanting to meet her. Alice pushed her way through the door before we could even respond for them to come in.

"Oh my gosh Bella, she's so cute!"

I nodded, "Yeah...she is. Thank you guys for coming."

This time Esme pushed her way past Alice, "I wouldn't miss the birth of my grandchild. You look great Bella."

"Thanks Esme," I smiled, "Do you want to hold her?"

She started crying and nodding her head, "yes, of course I do."

After she took her from my arms she asked, "Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

I looked over at Edward and we both smiled.

"Carlie Elizabeth Cullen," Edward said proudly.

"We wanted to honor both sides of our family, Carlie is similar to my dads name, and Elizabeth was Edwards grandmother."

The all grinned at us and told us they thought it was wonderful we did that.

After everyone had a turn holding Carlie they all slowly started to say goodbye, leaving just Edward and I with our sleeping daughter.

"I can't imagine life getting any better than this," I whispered to him.

"Me either."

He leaned over and kissed me on the temple, "I love you Bella, always."

I smiled with tears in my eyes, "I love you too."

* * *

**Hope you liked it...short but sweet!**


End file.
